The Earth Needs More Halflings
by AmeliaReddy
Summary: Sequel to 'Is She Psychotic or Sane' Lucy finds out about her polar opposite: A half angel child? They are part of a prophecy about a battle to the death; Whichever species wins will run what is left of the universe. Can she and the brothers stop it?
1. Chapter 1

The Earth Needs More Halflings.

I do not own the powerful rights to _Supernatural. _

**Hey! This is my attempt at a sequel to 'Is She Psychotic or Sane?' I would strongly recommend reading that first if you haven't. If you have, sit back, relax, and enjoy this sequel of mine. I may do a little bit of jumping through time from the end of season two to season four. But that's okay with you guys, right? Let's get cracking! **

The day Sam called to tell her that they had managed to kill Yellow Eyes was very close to the happiest day of Lucy's life. She sat there speechless for a few moments, just trying to process what she had heard.

"He's gone?" She whispered into the phone.

"Yes. Are you okay?" Sam said, worried.

"Yes. Just a little shocked." She said, breathless.

"It's okay to be sad. He was your father, even if you did have a bit of an estranged relationship."

"Don't get me wrong. I'm happy. Just a little shocked. How did you guys do it?"

"Do you remember when we told you about the Colt?" She did remember them calling and saying that they had something to kill him with.

"Yes."

"We got him with that. And, there's something else." This got her worried.

"What is it?"

"The gates to Hell were opened briefly; it was Yellow Eyes' plan. But, we saw your mother and our father. Their spirits ascended into somewhere better, maybe Heaven. You don't have to worry about her any more!" A set of tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Thank you. Thank you both so much. There aren't even words." She muttered out between tears.

"I know. Take care." She nodded, even though she knew they couldn't hear her. "Hey, Lucy?" He asked her.

"Yes?"

"We're nearby, do you want us to stop by and say hello? We could meet at that diner in town."

"That would be great."

"Perfect. We'll be there around noon tomorrow. See you then." And they both hung up. Marie marched into the room that was now Lucy's at their house and saw the tears on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, laying a hand on Lucy's shoulder. Tears came spilling from her eyes and she laid her head on Marie's shoulder.

"Yellow Eyes is dead. My father is dead. And my mother is okay; it's all okay now." She laughed and cried, and Marie, even though she wasn't sure what she meant by 'My mother is okay now', she laughed and held Lucy, glad her friend would finally get closure. Lucy told Marie of her plans to meet up with the brothers tomorrow for lunch and asked Marie to come along, which she agreed to. Marie asked her mother for money for lunch, which she reluctantly gave, and drove them to _Big Papa's Diner. _At the diner, they sat in a booth, the booth that had come to be Marie and Lucy's booth, because they sit in it every time they go there. When the brothers came into the diner and sat down, they did not look as happy as Lucy thought they should have. They had just killed the demon that made it his life mission to ruin theirs!

"Are you guys okay?" Lucy asked them, giving them concerned looks.

"Yes, we're fine." Muttered Dean.

"No, we're not fine!" Yelled Sam. "Tell Lucy what you did!"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. Can we not talk about it here?" Dean was practically begging him.

"Dean made a deal with a demon. I died so he made a deal to bring me back. And now he's going to Hell in a year." Lucy gasped. She knew how deals had ruined all their lives.

When it was Dean's last day on earth, they stopped by at her new home with Marie. They were on their way to try to stop the demon holding Dean's deal in Indiana, and they wanted to stop to say goodbye; just in case. Dean stood at the door with an exhausted look on his face. He knew if Lucy answered the door he might see her demon form, because he could at this point in time, but when she opened the door, it was just Lucy, with her bright green eyes and her bouncy brown curls. He was grateful that she did not have an alternative demon form, and he knew, because she is half human, that that was who she really was; her true form. So they hugged and said their goodbyes, and she met Bobby Singer for the first time. When Dean died, she came to his funeral at Bobby's house. It was a long trip, but she knew it was worth it, to say goodbye to an old friend who had saved her on many occasions. She stayed at Bobby's for a few weeks, trying to bring some comfort to Sam, but he was closed off. He didn't want her help. She was okay with that. She just wanted to be there in case he opened up. She made dinners for them and baked cookies. She left after a while, though. Sam would never say it, but she knew he didn't want her there.

One day, about four months later, there came a knock at the door. Lucy was tired, so she made Marie get it. "Lucy, you should come see this." Was all Marie yelled, but she got up and went to see what was so important. At the door stood Dean, Sam, and Bobby Singer. But her eyes were glued on Dean.

"You- You're, I mean, I thought you were-" Dean just smiled.

"Not any more." Lucy didn't care how. She was just glad there weren't anymore people important to her in Hell. She hugged him so tightly that she thought she was killing him and the tears from four months ago began to fall from her face again. She went back to Bobby's house with them and stayed there to try and help figure out what had brought Dean back. In all honesty, it really didn't matter to her. She only really cared that he was home again, but the handprint on his shoulder was freaking her out, so she decided to help.

"I would guess demon, but is there one powerful enough? And, if there is, why would they want to get you out?" Sam inquired while flipping through some books on legends and superstition. Before they could figure it out, Lucy had to go back home. The school year was starting up again and she couldn't miss it.

"Call me if you find anything, okay?" She told the brothers before she got on her plane home. They agreed. After the first day of school, Marie and Lucy sat at their kitchen counter eating more ice cream from _Belle's Iced Creams _(They had gotten the golden membership after Lucy's mother died). The doorbell rang and Marie moaned.

"I nominate you to get it. I'm so full, if I move I'll explode." So Lucy got the door. And what she found there was more astounding that anything she had seen in the last few months.

It was the woman in white from her dream.


	2. Chapter 2

I am not the owner of_ Supernatural.  
_**Okay, I got a little lost in plotting this story, so I forgot to actually write the next chapter ;) Thanks for the patience! I know I usually post sooner. I was at home, and I felt the urge to bake cookies, and I was whipping them so ferociously along to my music, I thought of myself in a 'Supernatural' situation. I instantly knew Dean would be infuriated with my music, and I just had to use it. Be on the look out! Review what you think! **

Lucy was so stunned to see the woman from her dream that she lost every single bit of manners her mother had drilled into her mind. She did not invite her in and offer her a drink; she just stood there with her mouth hanging open, gaping at the almost angelic and harsh woman from her dream.

"You should shut your mouth. You'll catch flies." Were the first words that came from the White Woman's mouth. Lucy shut her mouth, but continued to stare. "Don't look so confused. When I brought you back to life, I told you we had plans. You should have been anxiously awaiting my return. Can I come in?" Lucy said nothing, but swung the door open for her, and shut it when she walked in. The White Woman examined Marie's house. "It's quite a change of pace. It's a nice place, though. But I really do think that other place suited you better."

"Who- Who are you?" Lucy finally managed to muster out.

"Pearl. Your mortal enemy." She extended her hand.

"Excuse me; my what?" Lucy said, choking on her own saliva.

"You know about angels, right?" Lucy nodded. She had heard of them.

"I'm half angel. And you're half demon. We have plans together; and sadly they do not include holding hands while frolicking through a meadow. Hey, shouldn't you offer me a drink or something?" Pearl swiped her finger along the bookcase in the kitchen, finding dust and scrunching her nose. Lucy nodded and got Pearl a glass of water.

"What kind of plans?" Lucy asked with a dry throat.

"We are both a very important part of a biblical prophecy." She gratefully accepted the glass of water. "We are to fight, representing Heaven and Hell." She motioned to herself for Heaven and at Lucy for Hell. "We fight to the death, of course. Warriors are not given mercy. And whichever side wins, will rule over the earth for all eternity. You see, to my understanding, each of us have a special set of skills. And we are to use these in battle. But, of course, there is still going to be our good ole biblical apocalypse, just, our battle will determine who rules afterward." This was a lot for Lucy to handle. And where had Marie gone?

"Those are some pretty nerve-wracking plans. Don't I get a say in this? I don't want to fight to the death! I just want to pass my driver's exam!" Lucy was pleading to her 'mortal enemy'. "And, since you're my mortal enemy, why are you in my living room, making small talk? Don't enemies plot against each other, instead of drinking water in their kitchen? And where the frack is Marie?" She started to walk out of the kitchen in search of her best friend. "Marie? Where did you run off to? I kind of need the moral support right now!"

"Your friend is not here at the moment. I had to send her away. We needed to speak privately."

"Couldn't you have just knocked her out or something? This is really inconvenient!"

"I'm sorry. You being my mortal enemy, I didn't really have your best interests in mind." She said, throwing Lucy's words back into her face. She saw how it hurt Lucy and took it back. "I apologize. I am here to make you aware of your destiny. And, no, you don't really have a say in it. It's destiny."

"What if I refuse to fight?" Lucy scoffed.

"Then we will transport you to the battlefield and I will kill you. If you chose not to put up a fight, then you really are screwed. Sorry, Charlie."

"I didn't expect an angel to be sarcastic."

"I didn't think that was sarcasm. And don't forget, I am half human." Lucy laughed at that. "Oh, and your welcome for saving your ass a few years ago. Your mother say hello from Heaven." And with that, Pearl was gone. No exiting through the door, just, _poof. _Gone. And Marie appeared out of no where. She practically fell on top of Lucy.

"What the _hell _was that?" She yelled when she caught her balance. Lucy explained the whole situation to her. And she was speechless. Angels? Biblical battles? It was all a bit far fetched. But regardless, she accepted it. "I think you need to call in the Brothers Grimm for this one." Lucy agreed. She flipped open her phone.

"Dean? Hey! Look, we've got a certain… Angelic problem. I need you guys here. Can you come? Great. Thank you. I will explain everything when you get here. Oh? You have an Angelic problem yourself? We can swap stories when you arrive. Thanks. Bye." Marie could only hear one side of the conversation, but it didn't take a genius to catch on. They were coming!

"When will they be here?"

"If they drive all night then probably tomorrow afternoon. They'll call when they're close." Lucy paused to gather her thoughts. "Marie, I'm pretty freaked about this one. I don't want to die. I'm sixteen! I still have to get my license! I flunked my last quiz, and they probably won't let me within ten mile proximity of a car unless I study my eyes out, so I really don't have time for a biblical battle!" A tear escaped Lucy's eyes.

"I know, babe." Marie pulled her into a tight hug.

The next day, Sam called after they got out of school. They would be there within the hour. And Lucy was in a baking frenzy. She had peanut butter cookie dough in the fridge and she was mixing a batch of chocolate chip cookies from scratch. She had 'Carolina Liar' blaring through the speakers and she was whipping the cookies like it was her life at stake. In a way, it really was. Sam and Dean walked through the door and Dean immediately shielded his ears.

"What is this torture?" He yelled. Marie walked them into the kitchen and warned them Lucy was not okay, but nothing could prepare them for this sight. Lucy had flour in her hair, it was all over her clothes and her forehead, and she had dough covering her hands. She also had many egg yolk stains on her clothes. Not to mention the vanilla on her cheek. Lucy was a mess. And she didn't even notice. She was beating cookie dough around and around in circles that made Marie a bit dizzy.

"What the hell?" Dean yowled; still trying to shield his mind from what was now 'Nicki Manaj'. "What is going on here?"

"She goes into a baking frenzy when she gets anxious or nervous. It tastes good, but it does everyone more harm than good." Marie explained to them.

"Lucy, what have you to be anxious about?" Sam asked, trying to get through to her.

"It's no use," Marie warned him.

"Battle," She mumbled. "Batter… Butter… Driver's exam… Pearl." Everything was in a jumble. Sam could not decipher what she was saying.

"Someone shut off this crappy excuse for music! I can feel my brain melting! And believe me, I know the feeling." Dean pleaded. Marie reached over and shut off Lucy's music. Lucy stopped moving and slowly tilted her head to face Marie. She gave her the iciest glare she had ever given anyone. And then she whipped batter into her face. Marie gasped and stumbled backward, wiping it away from her eyes.

"If this wasn't the tastiest batter I had ever put in my mouth, I would kill you right here and now!" She yelled, wiping it into her mouth. "Now, chill. Tell the Bros here what's what." Lucy seemed to snap at least semi-out of her daze, at least enough to tell them the story.

"When my mom was eating me a few years back this girl came to me in my dreams. She had long wavy blonde hair and fair skin and she wore a short white dress. She told me to wake up, because we had plans. I did. Yesterday she showed up at my doorstep, and told me just what our plans were. We are to fight to the death, representing Heaven and Hell. I bet you can guess which one I am." They could. "Whichever one wins is the side that will come onto earth and rule after the biblical apocalypse. But here's the thing; I don't want to fight to the death. I don't want Hell to win, but I don't want to die! And I'm supposed to use my demon powers! I don't want to! But she told me if I refused, they would transport me to the battlegrounds and she would kill me anyway. I have to go, but whether or not I fight is my choice. And her name is Pearl."

"Great. This is just magical news." Dean said sarcastically. Lucy returned to whipping her batter. "Well, I guess an angel raised me from Hell to do his dirty work." Lucy nodded.

"I guess that leaves one question," They all looked at Lucy expectantly. "Do you guys like nuts in your cookies?"

Yep. Lucy had lost it. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

Gumdrops, bears in the gummy form, and the fact I don't own _Supernatural. _

**Okay. How's it going so far? I want to be clear: Dean was trying to give the news that Cas raised him up at the end of the last chapter. I went over it (coincidentally, after I posted it) and was sort of confused. All clear? Okay. Let's continue! **

What were they going to do about destiny? It was very clear that Lucy was in distress. She would not stop baking! And if she did, she was cleaning up from her baking! There was no way to win! It seemed they had lost Lucy to the dark (and slightly delicious) side. Dean had certainly gained at least ten pounds by the time Sam pulled him away from the Greif Cookies.

"Stop eating! I need you to have my back, and I can't count of you if you are hobbling around behind me with all your excess weight!" Sam yelled at him as he shoved the last of his chocolate chip cookie into his mouth.

"I think she dosed those with cocaine or something!" Dean brushed the crumbs from his face and wiped the chocolate onto his shirt.

"I know," Sam agreed. "While you were in Hell, she came to Bobby's and baked in your honor. It's like serial baking!"

"Dean!" Lucy called from the kitchen. "Your pie is done!" Sam glared at him.

"You requested a freaking _pie?" _

"What can I say?" Dean shrugged. "You forgot the pie." And he walked into the kitchen, rubbing his hands together.

"How is he still hungry?" Marie asked, sneaking up behind Sam, with whom she was still in love. He Jumped up, surprised with Marie's level of sneakiness.

"That man is like a bottomless pit when it comes to pie." They nodded. In the kitchen, Lucy was pulling her oven mitts off of her hands. She was sniffing the heat radiating from her freshly baked Apple Pie, just for Dean. He plopped down on one of the stools by the kitchen counter. He was about to dig in, with or without a fork, when something struck him. The look on Lucy's face was downright heartbreaking. He sighed and dropped his hands.

"What's going on with you?" He spoke, tilting his head to the left a little. She faked a smile.

"Nothing," She matched his head tilt mockingly.

"Don't lie to me. I've been to Hell. I know a thing or two about liars." She sighed. A tear slipped from her tightly closed eyes. She opened them back up.

"I don't want to die, Dean!" She finally gasped. "I'm sixteen, and, as far as all my teachers say, I have a bright future. And unless that light is hellfire, I just don't see it anymore!"

"Don't let these things define you, Lucy. I went to Hell! Everything is fine now! I didn't want to die either; but I did. And everything worked itself out!"

"Are you trying to tell me that death isn't the end? Because I know you don't want me to win. I don't even want me to win! Who would?" Lucy slammed her hands down on the counter and all was silent. She took a deep breath.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go out for a while. Alone." And with that, Lucy went to her room to change her clothes, and then left the house.

Lucy has a secret. Not her demon secret, not the Winchesters, and not the fact that her mother went to Hell for her. No, it wasn't as severe as any of that, but it was her thing and hers alone. Not even Marie knew. She plays piano. And she was amazing. When she was fourteen, after her mom died, she took a job at _Only a Song_, the local music. She agreed to go without pay in exchange for free lessons. And she had been playing for two years. Her teacher was certain that she was made for music. If only she knew Lucy's 'destiny'. Last year Lucy had started being paid. The teacher (and owner) insisted it was an honor to teach such a 'prodigy' and she deserved her pay. So when Lucy had a problem a good whipping of the batter couldn't solve, she headed to the music store. It was her creative release. She walked into the store and looked around. The store was open, but no one was at the Baby Grand. She sat down at it, dropped her bag and laid her hands upon the keys. They felt so good against her fingers. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began playing. She wasn't sure what she was playing. She was sure it was a mixture of all the music she'd learned over the years. She played and played, letting all her frustration flow out through her fingers. She didn't need sheet music. She knew the notes, she knew the sounds they made and she knew how they would sound where she placed them. She concluded her whim piece and looked up. She didn't realize she had summoned a crowd. The people clapped and turned away, but there was one face that didn't go. It was the handsome face of a boy about her age, with light brown wavy hair and a few well placed freckles.

"I could have sworn that was the song of an angel. Are you sure you're not one?" He asked, laughing at himself.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." She smiled. "I'm Lucy."

"Wendell," He answered. Lucy scooted over on the bench.

"Have a seat," She offered. He sat down, looking at her in awe. It seemed he had just realized she had no sheet music.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He was still looking at her in wonder.

"Here," she motioned around the store. "And, no, I'm not some sneaky way of getting you to pay for lessons." They both laughed at that. There was a moment of comfortable silence.

"So, what inspired that emotional piece?" Wendell questioned.

"I have a… problem."

"How so?" He asked again.

"Let's say, I'm a demon. I have to fight an angel to the death, and if I win, Hell wins. I don't want to die, but I don't want Hell to win. What do I do?" He thought it was a metaphor. Boy was he wrong.

"Do you have to fight?" He asked, going with her 'metaphor'.

"If I don't fight, I die."

"Convince the angel not to fight." She thought about that.

"Angels can be pretty hard headed."

"Connect to her humanity. If she has any, being an angel." He laughed, and she smiled. Strangers really can be the best therapists.

"Thanks for the advice. I should get going." Lucy got up to go, but Wendell grabbed her arm.

"Play me another song before you go?" She sat back down and nodded.

"Any requests?"

"Play what you feel." She did. She hit the keys where they sounded best, and they really did. It was a cheerful song, but it had a strong emotional tint in the middle. And it ended with a dramatic tune. She didn't like how sad it sounded. It felt too familiar. But that was what Wendell had asked for. 'What she felt.'

"Are you ready yet?" Dean said from the doorway, where, apparently, he had been standing throughout the entire song. Lucy jumped and pressed a hand to her heart.

"I told you I was going alone!"

"Marie sent me." Lucy sighed and stood. She grabbed her bag and started to head out when Wendell grabbed her hand. He pulled out a Sharpie and wrote his cell phone number on her. She waved goodbye and walked into the cool late afternoon air. "I didn't know you played."

"And that's how I liked it." She replied coolly.

"You're really good. Why don't you want people to know?" He shoved her a little with his shoulder.

"It's my 'emotional release'. I don't want it to be a professional thing. It would stop being my thing if I did it for everyone else."

"You played for that boy. Do you like him?"

"I don't know him!"

"That hardly matters. Someone's getting _laid!"_ He said sing-song. She shoved him back. And they ran straight into Castiel.


	4. Chapter 4

I am not the extreme owner of _Supernatural, _as much as I'd like to be.

**I am so excited! I just bought season one of Supernatural! I already owned season six, but only because I couldn't rent it at the library. Awesome! So, who else is wondering about this story? I am! I think I know what's going to happen, but you can never be sure until you write it down. So, here goes nothing! **

"Jesus, Cas! You scared the hell out of me!" Dean jumped back about five feet, pulling Lucy along with him.

"My apologies," He said. "What are you doing here? You should not be cavorting with the enemy." He eyed Lucy suspiciously.

"Excuse me, I'm the _enemy?_" Lucy said, taken aback. Cas nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Clearly, yes."

"Like Hell she is," Dean said, putting a protective arm between Cas and Lucy. "What do you want?"

"I was on my way to visit with the demon spawn," Cas explained.

"Why do you want to visit me?" Lucy was irritated at being called the 'demon spawn', but she let it slide. "And who are you?"

"I am Castiel," He explained, "an Angel of the Lord. And I came to speak with you, Lucille Bethany Kain."

"Don't say my full name!" She half yelled, half whispered.

"My apologies," He said again. "But we really need to speak." Lucy nodded, encouraging him to go on. "I understand you spoke with a college of mine, Pearl."

"Yes," Lucy said.

"You two are not to have further contact."

"It's not like I can just pull an angel satellite out of my bra and summon her! She came to me!" Lucy was furious at this Castiel character. He was going to come and accuse her of summoning an angel? Like it was _her _fault? _I don't think so! _She said to herself.

"We understand that, but you are not to make further contact with her."

"Again, how am I going to make contact? Demons and angels are not exactly on a first name basis!" Lucy was going off the edge. "Angel; please. You're just an asshole." And Lucy stormed away. She was going to go into the Impala, but she didn't. It would have ruined her dramatic exit. So she kept walking. She didn't know where she was going. But she went on. Her anger was clouding her judgment, and, ultimately, her eyesight. She wasn't sure what exactly she was angry about, but she was furious about whatever it was.

"Come on, Cas! Do you have to ruin everything?" Dean yelled at him as he watched Lucy storm away.

"What did I say?" He asked, clearly confused.

"I think the real question is what _didn't _you say! Come on Cas! You don't just go up to a sixteen year old and accuse her of summoning angels! And you sure as Hell don't go around calling her the 'demon spawn'! She can't help who she is! Jesus," Dean opened the driver's door and started up the engine.

"Where are you going?"

"To pick up the 'demon spawn'!" He slammed the door shut and drove off in Lucy's direction. Lucy heard the Impala pull up behind her. She didn't have to look to see who it was. The Impala had a very distinct sound. "Lucy, stop walking," Dean requested.

"No way," Lucy said in an icy cold voice.

"Look, Cas is a douche. Don't let it bother you. He probably likes watching other people squirm."

"What was up with those moves he pulled today? Me summoning the angel? Calling me demon spawn? Who does he think he is?" Lucy shook her head, as if clearing it.

"Just get in the car. We'll figure this out!"

"I don't want to get into the freaking car!"

"Lucy, it's cold. Just get in!"

"I have been living in Michigan my entire life. If I can't handle the chill of fall, I deserve to get frostbite." Dean shook his head at her. She definitely was stubborn.

"Please, Lucy. You're not the enemy. Cas just had his panties in a bunch." Lucy stopped walking.

"I'll get in the car," She looked at him with her piercing green eyes, "If you promise to never say the word 'panties' again." Dean laughed. He reached over and opened the door for her, and she got in. They rode down the street until they got to Lucy and Marie's house. The door was wide open, and all the lights were out. They cautiously exited the vehicle and went up to the door.

"Ladies first," Dean announced.

"Hell no," Lucy responded, shoving Dean forward.

"What, are you scared?"

"Yep. Now go," She shoved him again and he stepped into the house. He pulled out his gun and Lucy hid behind him. In the living room was Marie, out cold on the couch. Lucy knelt down next to her and felt her pulse. She was alive. Just asleep. Lucy shook her, trying to wake her up. She jumped awake and looked around. Lucy set a reassuring hand on her shoulder and motioned for her to stay quiet.

"Where's Sam?" Dean whispered to her. She pointed to the basement. They all slowly walked down the stairs and around the basement. Sam was lying on a couch in the basement, he too was just unconscious. When he woke up he wondered what was going on. Sam and Dean cleared the house, and then they shut the door. "What was that? Why were you both asleep and with the door wide open?"

"I don't know. The pizza girl came, and that's really all I remember." Marie said. "I think I blacked out."

"Wait," Lucy stopped Marie, "What did the pizza girl look like?"

"Uh, long blonde wavy hair, fair skin, and a white dress."

"Did she look like this?" Pearl said, coming out from around the corner. They all jumped. "Don't worry, Lucy. I won't let Cas grill you about me again. I'll lay down the law about how you really have no control over when I come. It's not like you're an angel," She chuckled at her little joke.

"Great. Now what do you want?" Lucy was really getting irritated by all these angels coming around today. It might be her demon gene, but she didn't like it.

"Don't get all bitchy. We have to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own _Supernatural. _

**Okay! I didn't really like how the last chapter ended. It felt like the ending of many other chapters, and we needed something else. So, here we are going now. Also, review! I haven't gotten any in a while, so, your time has come… P.S. Def Leppard and Taylor Swift is a surprisingly good crossover. That seemed relevant. Seeing as Dean is a super fan of mullet rock. **

"Great, what do you want to talk to me about now? Are you going to tell me that Unicorns are evil? Or maybe you can tell me that horses are going extinct. Not to mention that Japan probably got its offensive military back. Hello World War III!" Lucy was almost out of breath when she was done. It was all her anger about the fact that she was going to have to fight this girl to the death and she was stopping by for small talk. It didn't make sense.

"Again, careful with the bitchiness! I just want to smooth things over before-"

"Before you kill me? I cannot believe this is seriously happening right now." She took a deep breath and put her hand to her mouth. She ran into the kitchen, followed closely by the group. She started pulling out the flour and sugar and other ingredients. "Marie, go into my room and get my iPod and my iPod dock. Dean, get the bowl from under the cabinet. Sam, go downstairs and get a spare pack of flour. While you're at it, get some more paper towel." They all looked at her, unmoving. "What are you waiting for? Go!" They all rushed to do their jobs. Dean raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm not touching that one with a ten foot pole," and he reached under the cabinet to get the bowls. Pearl watched the scene unfold. _Why is everyone so scared of her right now? _She wondered.

"What is going on here?" Pearl asked, cautiously.

"She gets bakey when she is anxious. Or nervous or extremely irritated." Marie answered, coming up behind Pearl with the iPod and dock in hand. She plugged it in and searched for a song that might do the job of calming Lucy down. She settled on 'Peace of Mind' by Boston.

"Nice," Dean said approvingly.

"Okay," Pearl began, "I don't have time for this. Pops up there is going to pull me back any time now. I need to talk with a sane version of my nemesis _now." _They somehow got Lucy back from the land of the psychotic baker and kept the demon spawn and the angel spawn in the same room long enough to have a civil conversation. "I don't want there to be hot water between us." Pearl started off with.

"No hot water? You're going to kill me! Do you know how crazy you sound right now?"

"I know, but I don't want to." This startled Lucy a bit. "I may be half angel, but I'm also half human. And so are you. When you combine us, you get a whole human."

"And a _whole _lot of freak." Lucy replied bitterly.

"I am only doing this because it is God's will," Pearl replied softly. "Sometimes I feel like one of his slaves. But I guess that's what an angel is."

"How did I draw the short straw in this?" Lucy asked pleadingly.

"What do you mean?"

"You're half angel. Angels are the essence of good. I'm half demon. Demons are the essence of bad. How did I draw the short straw in all of this? I don't want to die. I mean, I have yet to pass my driver's exam. But I don't want to live and have Hell win. Contrary to popular belief, I am not the hugest fan of my relatives."

"Angels are not the essence of good," Pearl explained. "Angels are the warriors of God. You are who you are because destiny commanded it. Destiny knows you are strong enough to handle this, and knows you will make the right decisions."

"Why do we have to fight?" Pearl was taken aback by this.

"I already explained this to you. It is destiny. It is the will of God."

"Why can't we just not fight?" Pearl had a blank expression. "If we both refuse to fight, then no one can win. No one can take over after the apocalypse. There doesn't even have to be an apocalypse!"

"Yes, there does have to be an apocalypse. It has been written." Pearl got up from her seat. "And honestly, this world will be bitchin' when the angels rule." She towered over Lucy with a dangerous shadow covering her face. "Don't fight if you don't want to. But I'm fighting. Just like my father, Michael, will fight in the apocalypse that is going to happen. And they will be so proud of me in Heaven for defeating the demon spawn." And she disappeared. Tears shone in Lucy's eyes. It truly was over. Marie came over and put a supportive arm around her shoulder.

"I know what will make this better." So did everyone else. "Chocolate ice cream!" A softer Dean and Sam drove them to _Belle's Iced Creams _and paid for their ice cream, but with their member discount, of course. They also stopped at the local video store to pick up a few feel better movies. They got 'Ten Things I Hate About You', a feel better classic, 'Titanic', a movie for a few good cries, and 'Say Anything', just to have a good eighties classic. Not to mention the good collection of Batman movies they had at their house. Lucy sat on the couch and cried at the end of Titanic, along with Marie, while they ate their jumbo sized ice cream. That was the first time Marie noticed the phone number on Lucy's hand.

"What is that from?" She questioned Lucy.

"I met this guy at the music store. His name was Wendell. I was leaving and he wrote his number on my hand with a Sharpie."

"I do not approve," Marie concluded. "Everyone knows you should use a pen." Lucy laughed at that. "Is he hot? Because if he's hot, his idiocy can be excused."

"He sure isn't ugly." Lucy deduced. Sam and Dean had gone back to their motel. Lucy offered to let them stay there tonight, but they knew Marie was planning on having a girls' night. "But Batman sure isn't ugly either." They turned their attention back to 'Batman Begins' that was on the screen right now.

"Oh, and we aren't going to school tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"I called my mom and told her we both got strep throat. She called in and so we aren't going to school tomorrow."

"Thanks, Marie. You make my life so much easier." Jane, Marie's mother, had gone out of town on a business trip. She wouldn't be home for a while, but the girls were old enough to stay home alone. They settled into their couch and prepared to not go to school.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own _Supernatural. _

**Sup fellow viewers! I'm sorry it's been so long. What with cramming for finals and graduation parties. But now it's summer time! It's our vacation… I'm going to stop before I turn into High School Musical. So! I have a special assignment for all of my readers: Who is your favorite superhero? Mine is Batman! He is ultimate! Let me know! Also, read and review! Enjoy! **

Lucy woke up as she face planted into the floor. Marie had shoved her off the couch.

"Marie, you need to learn to play better with others," Lucy groaned as she rose from the floor.

"Bitch, please. Now go make me some breakfast." Lucy stumbled into the kitchen and got out the pancake batter.

"Do you want blueberries?" Lucy shouted from the kitchen.

"Is that even a question?" By the time Lucy had made enough food to feed an army, the doorbell rang. It was Sam and Dean.

"What is that delicious smell?" Dean asked, sniffing the aroma wafting in from the kitchen.

"Lucy's famous pancakes." Marie answered smugly.

"She cooks, plays the piano, and fights demons. Is there anything she can't do?" Dean muttered to himself as he marched into the kitchen. He sat himself down at the counter and watched anxiously as Lucy put a plate in front of him and slapped three large pancakes down. "I'm freaking starving," He said, rubbing his hands together and pouring syrup all over.

"Dean, I do not want to smell syrup the whole car ride back," Sam warned.

"Oh, lighten up. I'll wash my hands." Sam sat down and nodded to Lucy in thanks as she put three other pancakes on his plate. Marie jumped over to the big stack of extras on the counter and just began shoving them into her mouth. Lucy picked one up and tore a section off. "So what's the plan for today?" Dean asked through a mouthful.

"We have to stay in today," Lucy answered. "If anyone sees us out today they might call Jane." They looked confused so she explained. "Jane is Marie's mom. And ever since my mother 'left' the town's people feel the need to document my every move, so if I'm out and about on a sick day, they'll call to check in, and we get busted."

"How restricting," Dean muttered half-heartedly. "What I really want to know is when this 'ultimate battle' is going to happen."  
"You guys don't happen to have an angel on call to tell you, do you?" Marie wondered.

"Actually, we do," Sam figured.

"CAS!" Dean shouted to the ceiling. No one came. "Cas, don't be a douche," He shouted out again. With that Cas appeared in front of him.

"I am not permitted to be in the presence of the spawn," Cas warned. "This will have to be quick." Lucy walked over to him and slapped him across his face.

"Call me that again, it will be a steel pipe instead of my hand," Lucy sneered dangerously. "And it's not like I'm enjoying myself either. You call me 'demon spawn' like some cockroach. I didn't choose this." Lucy walked back to her spot by the oven and Marie marched over with a protective arm.

"And I am never putting an angel on top of my Christmas tree again," Marie added in protest.

"Alright," Cas agreed. "Dean, what is it you have called me for?"

"We want to know when this hugely important battle is going to be."

"When the sun aligns with the planets and the earth gets anxious, the time will be right."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" But Cas was already gone.

"Well, this is top notch news," Lucy concluded. "All we have to do is wait for the earth to get anxious." She sighed. "I'm going to go get more Ziploc bags from the basement." She sulked down the stairs. Angels were really getting on her nerves. She opened the pantry door and looked around for the box of bags. And she came face to face with Pearl. "Oh my god!" She yelled on the top of her lungs.

"Not quite," Pearl said, smiling.

"What do you want? Last time we spoke you planned to kill me and rule the earth. What changed?" Pearl's expression changed.

"I do apologize for that. I blame my human side." When Lucy didn't quite take to her joke, she moved on. "You insulted my father's honor and I got angry. For that I apologize."

"I insulted his honor? What is this, the fourteenth century?"

"No, it's the twenty-first. Why?" Pearl pretended not to understand her insult. "Okay, don't be as touchy as me. I'm sorry I threatened you."

"Why do you care? What you described was the most likely outcome."

"It was rude of me. And, don't put yourself down like that! Why are you saying that?" Lucy looked away.

"I've said this a million times! I don't want hell to win, so I have to lose. Simple as that."

"Is it really?" Pearl said, and then she disappeared. Lucy grabbed the box of bags (what a contradiction) and ran back up the stairs. And she ran straight into Sam. _Why do I keep running into people? _She wondered to herself. "Sorry," She muttered, turning away. He grabbed her arm as a tear slipped down her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I think I'm just overwhelmed. It seems like that is my permanent state these days, though." She laughed at herself.

"Just take a deep breath and relax. It's never as bad as it seems. And sometimes, if you look at something a different way, it clears your mind." At that moment, Lucy's mind was flooded with pain. She couldn't see, because of the blinding pain coursing through her body. She collapsed into Sam's arms, and she collapsed into his past. She saw all of the things he did when Dean was dead. She saw all the things he did with that demon, Ruby, and all the demons he'd taken out. She didn't like it. As fast as the vision had come, it had gone. And Lucy saw Sam in a whole new light. She shuddered as his lip twitched. "Lucy, are you okay?" She shook her head and squirmed out of his arms.

"How could you?" She asked, out of breath. She hadn't had a vision in a while.

"How could I what?"

"With that demon, Ruby? She's bad news, Sam. You don't know her at all. She has an evil plan, a plan you won't ever see coming. Get off that road while you still can. It will destroy you, I know it." Sam looked shocked and ashamed.

"You don't understand," He whispered, leaning in. "What I'm doing, it saves people!"

"Then why won't you tell Dean?" Her whole body shook with disgust at his actions. Sam didn't have a reply. "Good intentions, Sam. Where do they lead?" She shook her head at him. "Promise me you'll stop. Don't even go back to that monster to say good bye. Go and don't ever look back." Sam looked scared and reluctantly nodded in agreement. Lucy shuddered again and walked away. Sam was entirely disturbed at how Lucy had reacted to his problem. So he vowed to himself, then and there, to never go back.

**Okay guys! Remember to tell me your superhero! All my non-reviewers, I'm sure you can take twelve seconds out to send this! Please, guys! That or a plain old review! All is appreciated! I LOVE my reviewers! **


	7. Chapter 7

I am not the owner of _Supernatural_!

**Hello! I would like to say, yes, I think we can all agree that Dean does count as a superhero . I also just added a new story, 'Elizabeth Eisenhower, Mrs. Robin'. It's a Batman story (TV shows, Batman) and I try not to feel lame when I write it, so, don't feel lame if you decide to write it. I know, writing two stories are not the smartest, but it being summer and all, I think I can work with it. I hope you read it! And I hope you enjoy this new addition! As always, Review! **

Sam had not looked at Lucy the same ever since she found out about what he had been doing with Ruby. It was always a look of guilt or a look of confliction. And Lucy did not like it one bit. One day, on one of the last days of fall, Lucy found Sam sitting on the couch alone. She wanted to confront this.

"I don't like this," Lucy said, flat out. "I don't want our relationship to be strained. I overreacted. I'm sorry."

"You overreacted? Are you kidding? I didn't realize what I was doing! I still don't. But you looking at me like that; it scared me straight. I know you are probably the most understanding person I know, and if even you don't get it, I really am off."

"Sam, I have no right to say anything about this. I am half demon, for Christ's sake! When you found that out, you just kept acting like normal. And I should too." They came to an agreement. Sam would not go back to Ruby, and Lucy would not tell Dean. Lucy was glad there was no bad blood anymore. She took Sam's hand. "Friends are for compromise. They are supposed to be understanding and forgiving. I will forgive you if you promise to forgive everything I have done." Sam smiled.

"Already forgotten," Was his quiet response. They sat in comfortable silence, and they both gazed out the window. That is when Lucy saw the first drops of snow. She immediately got out of her seat.

"Oh my god," she proclaimed excitedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Lucy grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him out the door. She sat on the front steps and sighed merrily. "Sam, can you smell that?" She inhaled deeply.

"Smell what?" Lucy pulled him down to sit with her.

"Take a deep breath. This is my favorite smell, and it only comes once a year. The smell of the first snowfall; can you smell how fresh that is?" Sam took a deep breath and smelled it. It was the coolest, freshest scent around. And he would have never found it without Lucy. "Some people think it's strange and can't smell the difference. But honestly, I think it's the most normal thing in my life." Sam had to agree. Dean watched them from the window. _What are they doing?_ He wondered.

"The first snowfall is Lucy's favorite smell." Marie replied, reading his mind. "She always gets really excited about winter. Isn't that funny?" Dean agreed it was strange. But it was comforting to see Sam and Lucy sharing something like that. There had been a weird tension between them and Dean didn't know why. But it was okay now that they fixed things. When the fresh scent of winter was finally gone, the two brought themselves back inside.

"Nice to see you two getting along," Dean proclaimed from behind his computer screen.

"Yeah, it is," Lucy replied. "Now, I need a blanket. It's freaking freezing out there." Marie supplied her with blankets while the boys researched Cas's prophecy.

"I think we've got something," Dean yelled to them when Lucy had been sufficiently warmed. "Three earthquakes along the Ring of Fire in the past week. Massive hurricanes along the coast and forest fires all through the desert. Am I crazy, or does that sound like Mother Earth getting anxious?"

"I hate to agree," Marie admitted, "But I do."

"What was the other part of the prophecy?" Lucy wondered.

"I think it had something to do with planets," Dean rubbed his head trying to remember. "Ah!" He exclaimed. "When the sun aligns with the planets. What is that supposed to be like?"

"I think I have your answer," Sam replied sadly. "It's a rare planetary occurrence; every forty-nine years the sun and all the planets align in an order while orbiting. This just so happens to be the forty-ninth year."

"Oh, joy," Lucy sighed. "Does it have a specific date?"

"The Amore Alignment occurs every forty-nine years. Its next occurrence will be March 19 of this year," Sam read aloud. "It is called the Amore Alignment because the scientist who discovered it was an Italian man who was deeply in love with a woman who didn't return his love. They say that this alignment is an omen for bad things to come." Sam stopped reading.

"Well, go on!" Marie urged him.

"It says that star-crossed lovers give up everything to be together on this date. And that Shakespeare wrote Romeo and Juliet during this same alignment."

"Well, Sam, I guess then you are finally going to realize that you were meant to be with me." Marie said dramatically. Lucy laughed.

"Yeah, and maybe then Pearl and I are going to fall in love," Lucy scoffed.

"Hey, it could happen," Marie warned.

"I really doubt it." Lucy looked up and saw Sam staring down at the screen. _Why didn't he want to read that part?_ Lucy wondered. She leaned over to Sam. "Are you okay?" He glanced up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lucy didn't buy it. But it was at that moment her cell phone rang. She ran into her room to answer it.

"Hello?" She called into it.

"Lucy?" It was Wendell. "Can you meet me?"

**I know it was short, but good things to come! I promise! And it will get more eventful. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone on the planet knows this; I do not own _Supernatural. _

**Ciao, folks! I felt bad about the last chapter. Not much happened. So, I write this as a peace offering! I hope you all are still hanging on. I also hope someone else read my Batman story…? Shameless advertising! I think someone might enjoy it; you don't have to be a Batman junkie to enjoy my banter ;) So here goes nothing, guys! Also, I changed the category from TV shows to Movies. I will probably get more readers that way. Okay! Enjoy!**

'Photograph' by Def Leppard blasted through the giant speakers in Marie's living room, and Marie sat on the couch watching Dean play air guitar. As much as she wanted to watch her program on the television, she had to admit, this was just as entertaining.

"I don't want your _photograph, _I don't need your _photograph, _and all I've got is a _photograph..." _Dean went on and on. Sam came and joined Marie on the couch. They sat there in silence as Dean sang along and drummed when it came time.

"I am so sorry," Sam said with a blank expression. Marie patted his knee.

"This is better than television," She admitted. The song ended and Dean turned to them, exhausted, but with a smile on his face.

"These speakers are freaking _awesome_!" Dean exclaimed. "Sammy, you have got to join me!" Sam shook his head.

"This one's on you," Sam said as he got up and sauntered back into the kitchen.

"Come on, Sammy!" But Sam was gone. Lucy had gone over an hour ago to meet 'that idiot Wendell kid', as Marie referred to him as. She didn't know where they planned on meeting, but she didn't care that much. She just didn't trust him. This was probably from the fact that she had never met him, but you can't trust someone you don't know. Marie recalled their conversation before she left.

"You barely know this guy! He could be some serial killer!" Marie exclaimed, worried for her friend's life.

"Marie, you know well and good that I could handle a serial killer." Lucy scoffed.

"Okay, then what if he's a demon?"

"Then I'll buy him a drink and slip some Holy water into it! Look, I can handle myself, okay? You don't have to worry!" Marie sighed and gave up. She couldn't win this argument.

"Fine," she finally agreed. "But you have to text me to check in every hour or else I will track you down and kill you myself!" Lucy agreed to this and Marie watched her as she slid her stylish winter coat over her shoulders and pulled her gloves on. Marie waved as she slid her bag over her shoulder and laid her cell phone in her pocket, and then closed the door behind her. She really wished she had found out where they were going. _Better late than never, _Marie thought as she left Dean to dance to his own drum and pulled her phone out.

Lucy jumped as her cell phone vibrated. It had been over an hour, so Lucy thought Marie had been kidding. She should have known better.

_ Bitch, r u dead? Also, where r u? I'm going crazy here! _It read. Lucy laughed. She excused herself and walked toward the bathroom to respond without being rude to Wendell.

_Bitch, I'm alive! And, I'm at Big Papa's. He had an important topic to discuss with me. Now leave me alone. I'll text again in an hour, _Was her response. Sometimes getting through to Marie was a difficult thing to do. Wendell came around Lucy other side and motioned that he was using the bathroom. Lucy's phone rang again.

_Bitch, I'll leave u alone as soon as I know he's not a psycho demon who wants to sell your skin to the highest bitter! _That reminded Lucy she had yet to perform the Holy water test. She rushed back to her seat and whipped out a bottle. She knew she didn't have much time now. She poured as much in as she could without water logging his drink, and slipped the bottle back into her bag just in time to see Wendell emerge from the bathroom. She tried to conceal her emotions, but she wasn't sure how well she actually did.

"Lucy, I want to tell you how glad I am that you actually came," He said again as he sat down. "I know you probably have a lot of other important things to do other than counseling me." Lucy shook her head, brown curls flopping as she did.

"I always have time for a friend. You helped me out, so I'm going to help you."

"How did that go, anyway?" He pondered.

"Oh, not so well. But it's not over yet, so, here's hoping. But this is not about me today. What do you need me for?" Lucy's deep green eyes seemed to stare into his soul.

"I took this job, you see, but, I don't think it's a very good place to be. I think they do illegal things there and such." Lucy nodded.

"Are you thinking about turning them in?"

"No, they just, um…" He stopped and closed his eyes. "This is crazy." Lucy shook her head.

"I'll believe you. Just go on." He took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"They want me to do something, and I'm not sure I should. It all sounds like crazy talk to me, but I don't want to take the chance."

"Wendell, what do they want you to do?" Her heart was speeding up.

"They want me to kill the 'halfling'. What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lucy could have sworn her heart stopped.

"Wendell, did they tell you the 'Halfling's name?" She leaned dramatically forward.

"No. They just said something about Pearls." Lucy leaned back, sighing deeply.

"Okay," She thought about this. "You have to quit. Don't even go back to this job of yours, just leave and never go back. If they want you to kill someone, you go to the police. This man is a danger." Wendell vigorously nodded. "Okay, Wendell, you still have to breathe," He sighed and laughed at that. "Just take a drink and cool off. The police may seem like a hassle, but it is for the common good. Just do it." Wendell took a drink. There was no smoke. He's human. "You should go now. It's never too soon and you don't know how many things can change over night." He immediately got up from his seat and put his coat on.

"Thank you so much for helping me," He took Lucy's hand and pulled her into a tight embrace. He kissed her cheek and pulled away. "I know this seemed like an easy thing to figure out, but it wasn't. Thank you for guiding me." He left her a fifty dollar bill to cover anything she may need and exited. Lucy got her coat on and tied the tie around her waist, then paid the waiter, who surprisingly, was the same one as usual; with the boy band hair and the killer dance moves (Marie and Lucy would sometimes watch him wash the dishes. He dances when he swipes, and it makes the girls swoon). Lucy began the cold walk back to the home she shared with Marie, and, without realizing it, began to walk back to her old home instead. She had done this many times in the past, but when she was deep in thought, she didn't even realize it. This was one of those times. She didn't realize where she was until her key wouldn't turn the lock in the door. And then she stepped back and laughed. It was too late and too cold to walk back now. She still had her old key and no one lived there anymore, so she unlocked the door and stepped inside to escape the cold while she called Dean. She flipped on the lights and flipped open her phone. To her surprise, the lights still worked.

"Lucille, what can I do you for?" Dean asked as he answered her call.

"Don't call me that. And I need you to pick me up."

"From Big Papa's? I'm on my way."

"Not from Big Papa's," Dean stopped on the other end. "I accidentally walked back to my old house. Do you still remember the way to get here?"

"Sure do," he responded a bit more softly. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Can you hold off until then?"

"I can. Thank you Dean."

"Anytime," Dean said as he slammed his car door shut and slammed his phone shut. Lucy shivered. The temperature was better, but it was still cold. She pulled her gloves back on and rubbed her arms. She might have been crazy, but she thought she saw a flash of yellow out of the corner of her eye. She turned around. There it was again! All of a sudden she was shoved onto the floor and held there by some invisible force. She struggled to get her phone out and managed to dial Dean before it was knocked out of her hand.

"Lucy, hello? What's wrong?" Dean shouted into his phone. All he got in response was a bone chilling scream. Dean sure as hell wasn't obeying the speed limit now.


	9. Chapter 9

_Supernatural _is not mine for the taking! And I don't own any of the bands I have been talking about!

**What's cracking? Just to be clear: Last chapter in my author's note I said 'I moved it from TV Shows to Movies' and I was talking about my Batman story. This story is in the same place it's always been! So enjoy this new addition!**

Dean pulled up to the door of Lucy's abandoned house and ripped open the door to see Lucy lying there on the floor, eyes closed, not breathing. Scratch that; hardly breathing. Dean ran to her, and when he got to her he began to shake her, trying to wake her unsuccessfully.

"Screw this," he muttered and lifted Lucy from the ground and into his arms. He got to the Impala and threw her into the passenger seat. Then he ran around to the other side and sped off to the nearest hospital. At the emergency exit the doctors asked what was wrong with her, but Dean could not answer. All he knew was that she would not wake up. They took her in and made him wait in the waiting area until they could stabilize her. Dean called Marie and Sam and told them all to get their asses down here; Lucy was in the hospital _again. _ He seemed to recall her saying that she had never gotten into this much trouble until they came along. He hated to admit it, but it was true. The Winchesters did attract trouble to all the people they cared about.

"What the hell happened?" Sam yelled when he got there with Marie. "You go to pick her up and we find her in the hospital?"

"I knew we should have never trusted that idiot Wendell kid with our precious cargo!" Marie seethed.

"I don't know what happened! Lucy called to tell me that she accidentally walked to her old house and she needed me to pick her up. Then she calls again but all I hear is screaming on the other end, so I race over and find her unconscious on the floor. She wouldn't wake up so I took her to the hospital. End of the story on my part."

"So I guess we have to wait for Lucy to wake up to hear the story from her part." Marie said, not too happy about the concept of 'waiting'. When the doctors came through asking for personal information Marie was the one to give it. Dean waited impatiently, as did Sam. It finally came time where they could see her. She wasn't awake, but they could see her. Marie ran down the hall and into her room. She stopped when she saw Lucy there. Her skin was pale, her curls were a mess and there were a number of bruises on her face and arms. Dean couldn't help but feel guilty about this. After all, if he had only gotten there sooner…

Marie just wanted her to look better. When you look better you feel better, and, she guessed that was also a motivator. She bent down and fixed her hair for her. She passes a gentle hand over the bruises and furrowed her brow in sorrow. She sat down in the chair closest to her friend and thought about ways to try and make this better.

Sam watched the scenario unfold and felt his heart breaking little by little. Every time someone in his close circle got hurt, Sam's heart broke a little bit more. And, let's face it, Lucy was very close. He hated seeing people he loved get hurt, and they always did. He began to wonder how hunters made it along.

Not much happened over the hours. Lucy never moved from her fixed position, the others moved just too much for Marie's currently fragile state to handle. They were getting on her nerves way too much.

"I need to take a moment to myself," Marie told them before heading to the bathroom. She rested her hands on the counter and stared at her reflection. She found it strange that she didn't look the same when she was not happy. She almost looked foreign to herself. She knew as soon as Lucy was awake, up the happy wall would go, but right now, while she was alone, she could let the wall down. She was far from happy. She just wanted everyone to be happy. She wanted her friend's life to stop being the world's greatest mystery and she hoped Lucy would one day find happiness. She gathered herself and marched back into that depressing room. "Guys, can we have a moment?" Marie asked the brothers. They nodded and left her to do her own thing. She turned to Lucy.

"I'm sorry all of this jacked up crap happens to you," Marie said honestly. "I just want you to get better." There was silence. "I remember once you told me that if a good dose of Metro Station didn't put a smile on your face, you were broken. I just want to see that smile again." Marie checked to make sure there were no nurses and whipped out her phone to turn on Lucy's favorite Metro Station song, 'Tell Me What to Do'. Marie sang along with every line, because she had heard it so many times before.

"_Come on, don't feel this way_

_You're only gonna solve this for one day_

_You want to get high and then complain_

_I know you only think of me always and forever_

_And forever. _

_Remember when you just came out _

_And everyone knew what you were all about_

_You fake your death and that was fun_

_But girl, I think it's just begun. _

_You take another line," _Marie was stopped when she saw a slow smile spreading across Lucy's unconscious form. Her heart just about burst out of her chest. She now knew that Lucy wasn't totally gone. A few hours later they got an unscheduled visit from their favorite nemesis, Pearl.

"Someone did this to her," Pearl insisted with all seriousness.

"Really?" Marie responded sarcastically. "I thought the beat up and put into a coma by herslelf."

"Well, you were wrong," Pearl responded, not catching her sarcasm. "I think an angel put her into a coma to ensure my win in our battle. They're cheating."

"Who would do that?" Sam wondered.

"Any angel, really. But the one that comes to mind is Rafael. He has been trying to gain control for a while now. I think he sent one of his men to do his dirty work."

"How do we fix it?"

"Only an angel can undo another angel's doing."

"What about you?" Pearl looked ashamed.  
"I am only half angel. I am not powerful enough." Dean thought of something.

"I know just the man for the job."


	10. Chapter 10

Gee, I'm still not the owner of _Supernatural! _And I don't own _Scooby Doo_ either.

**Hello! I have tried something new; planning. I have planned the rest of this story, so this should be easier than free writing like I usually do. Here we go! **

"I can do it," Cas said after leaning up from Lucy's unconscious form. "But Rafael is extremely powerful. It will take time."

"How much time are we talking here?" Dean asked, not sure if he should be angry at Rafael or at himself.

"Months, maybe years," Cas replied nonchalantly.

"Cas, last time we checked, we don't exactly have years to wait. We have a battle to win in about three months!"

"I don't work miracles," Cas seethed before disappearing.

"You're a freaking angel! Of course you work miracles!" But, Cas didn't hear it.

As the months passed, each one of the group grew more and more anxious. At one point, Dean made a joke about them being more anxious than the earth. At the beginning of their wait, Cas would show up at night to work some sort of angel magic on Lucy, but at one point, Cas gasped and made some sort of discovery, and never showed up at the hospital again. Dean would call and call, but Cas never showed. They were beginning to doubt the effects of his counter magic. Marie would work on Lucy, playing her favorite songs. She even brought in a DVD of Scooby Doo to play.

"We get charged extra for using the cable, right?" She questioned the male nurse.

"Yep," He said while checking over a clipboard.

"What if I never use the cable?" He looked up and moved an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Have fun staring at the static."

"Will I still be charged?" He sighed.

"You will be charged for the amount of power you use. Now, I have bed pans to change." He brushed aside her and Marie chuckled evilly. She marched back to her room and pulled a DVD player out of her purse.

"You smuggled a DVD player into the hospital? Really?" Dean laughed at her.

"Scooby Doo has been Lucy's favorite cartoon since she was old enough to drool. Lay off, bro." She spent about a half hour figuring out how to hook up the DVD player, and then slipped in the disc. Marie had seen these episodes so many times she could predict every single line as it came along. Sometimes she caught herself speaking in a Shaggy voice, earning her strange looks from the group.

"Oh, shut up," She told them. "You boys have made so many movie references I could cry." But all this work never woke Lucy up. She didn't as much as smile anymore. Marie was sad about this. No; sad was an understatement. Devastated seemed to better fit the situation. The only thing that would make her feel better was Lucy waking up. _Yes, the only thing that would make _me_ feel better,_ she thought to herself. _How selfish. _ She spent the remainder of her time at the hospital with Lucy brushing up on her Scooby speak and getting various lyrics permanently imbedded into her mind.

"That's not going to wake her up," a middle aged male doctor said kindly as he walked into the hospital room. Marie jumped up and hid the phone behind her back.

"I know there's a no phones rule, but-" He laughed at her.

"I don't care about the phone. As long as you put it away," He raised his eyebrows and she quickly shut off the music and put the cell phone into her pocket. "I'm glad she has someone to watch over her other than those boys out there. What is their relation, anyway?"

"Cousins," She said quickly.

"And you?"

"Sisters," she responded quietly. It was technically true, since her mom had adopted Lucy, they were legal sisters.

"Yes, well, I'm glad you're trying and all, but that stuff can only impact her dreams. I've seen it all before, and it hardly ever helps. Keep it up if it helps you, but know it doesn't really help her." It wasn't the kindest set of words Lucy had ever heard, but it was realistic, and she was glad for that.

"Okay."

"And keep that phone out of here. It messes with the equipment." She nodded obediently and sat back down. It might have actually have been helping her more than it had been impacting Lucy. She was just so set on when she had smiled, and she knew Lucy wasn't broken, so she had kept trying. Nothing else had affected her, though. Marie was just hanging on to a memory… After all, it was just one more day until the Alignment. Lucy needed to wake up! Was the sun shining in on the window, or was Lucy _shining_? It definitely wasn't the sunlight. It was after six and the sun was setting. The shine got brighter. She called out to the Winchesters after Lucy began to slowly levitate off the bed. They rushed in the door.

"What's going on?" They soon got their answer. Lucy got higher and higher off of the bed and her sheets fell away to her sides. She was about a yard away from the ceiling and she stopped, tipping right way up, her feet toward the ground, and she was gently placed down. She looked up slowly, sorrow filling her eyes. A pained look crossed her face, a look so incredibly broken, and then she fell to her knees, sobbing.

"Lucy," Marie whispered, bending to wrap her arms around her. She sobbed into her shoulder and they sat, lying on the hospital floor like that for hours.


	11. Chapter 11

I still do not own _Supernatural. _I've learned to deal with it.

**Coming at you live from Nowheresville, Michigan, I present to you, this new addition to my story! Would any of my fine readers like to know why I am sad? I am sad because I fell out of a bounce house (No, you are never too old for those) and skinned my legs. Not just my knees, but my feet and my calves, too. It hurt like no other, and it's almost definitely going to scar! The joys of life… Anyway, I'm cutting my pity party short, to slap this chapter all up in your face! Here we go, gang! **

Marie did her best to comfort a broken down Lucy as she lay there, sobbing on her knees. Marie didn't know what brought this on. She hadn't even cried like this when her mother died. Dean and Sam were forced to watch as she did nothing but cry, and there was nothing they could do but let it run its course. Castiel appeared and rushed into the doorway, as if making sure everything had worked.

"Good, my counteractions worked," Cas stated as he watched Lucy with a proud smile. Dean glared at him.

"You call this _working_? It seems like she's worse off than when she started!" Dean yelled at Cas.

"Believe me, she is better off now," Cas stated knowingly.

"Explain to me, Cas, just how _that_ is better off." Cas looked at him.

"Rafael's barriers were thick, but I was able to reach through and pull her from perdition, like I did with you." That struck Dean and Sam.

"Are you telling me Rafael's goons sent Lucy to _hell_?" Cas just nodded. The boys looked from Lucy to Cas and back. Dean stared.

"Oh my God," Dean looked at Lucy with newfound respect and care. He knew what it was like, he knew how she felt. Dean felt like weeping, but Lucy was man enough to actually do it. After a while they got Lucy to stop crying, at least as much. "Lucy," Dean said, trying to calm her down. "Lucy, can you talk to me, please?" She looked up, her green eyes shining with tears. "Marie, Sam, can you give us a moment?" The two left and Lucy looked around as if she had been exposed in some way. "Lucy, I'm sorry this happened to you." She looked as if she might start crying again. He pulled her up to sit by him and wiped her eyes. "I know what it's like and I'm sorry. I've been there. But you can't let it take you over. You have to try to be strong, for your own sake. Face what happened and know that it is not who you are, but it is now a part of you. Accept it and let it affect some, but not all, of your decisions. It is just another experience that has made you better. Do you hear me?" Her eyes watered again but she nodded slowly.

"D-dean," she managed to stutter. It was the first word she had said since she had been brought back. She realized it too. "It was so scary, Dean." She began crying again and fell into Dean's tight embrace. "I just woke up there, and I didn't know where I was, or who anyone was, and then the pain started. It happened every day. And there was nothing I could do to stop it. No matter how much I begged or pleaded… Thirty years, Dean. It felt like thirty years of pain and suffering. Every day I prayed for someone to help me, but I think prayers are all drowned out in that place. You can't distinguish one from the other." The tears lessened and she was mostly sniffling now.

"I know, I really do." Dean felt her pain. She had really suffered as much as he had. He had been there for three months, and he had been there for four, but only torturing of one. He had suffered as much as she had. And for a girl, so young and just starting off in the world, it was not an experience he wanted her to have. "If I had just gotten there sooner, maybe I could have stopped it." She shook her head.

"No, Dean. There was no way you could have beat him." It was at that time that she noticed the bruises all over her body, and seemed to recall the events before hell. "I think it was an angel," She told him, remembering how it happened. "An angel came, and he was glowing, but I couldn't see him very well. He beat me up until I couldn't see and then I felt his finger on my forehead, and I woke up in that _place_." She scoffed at the word place, as if saying it might send her back. Lucy wrapped her arms around Dean's neck. "How does someone just get over a place like that?"

"They don't," He told Lucy. "It may haunt you in your nightmares, but it's something that happened and you- we- just have to learn to accept that." She nodded.

"Thanks for understanding, I guess," Lucy told Dean.

"Always, Lucille! Is it just me, or is it really usually me who comforts you in times like these? Sam just sucks at this kind of stuff. He makes it all awkward with his giant head!" He shouted the last part so Sam could hear it through the door.

"Jerk!" Sam called through.

"Bitch!" Lucy laughed and got up. "If you need me, you know where I am, right?"

"Of course," She responded softly and headed for the door with a tight squeeze of his hand. She opened the door slowly. "Hi, guys," She said to the hallway. First, she pulled Sam into a bug hug, having to reach up to put her arms around his neck. He leaned down and slightly lifted her up off the floor without realizing it.

"I'm so glad you're okay," He whispered to her. She nodded gently. Marie squealed and swung Lucy around in circles, even though Lucy was about three inches taller than her.

"Bitch, if you ever die on me again, I don't know what I'll do. I would say I'd bring you back to life just to kill you, but I already used that, so, I guess I will just sell your body to the nearest ring of necrophilia."

"'I'm so glad you're safe' would have suited nicely, too."

"Bitch, I'm so glad you're safe."

"I'll take what I can get," Lucy decided.

"It's good to see you up and running," a voice that sounded suspiciously like jingle bells said from behind the group. By this point Dean had come out to see their greetings, so he saw Pearl emerge from behind the corner.

"Hello Pearl," Lucy greeted. Pearl looked like she was contemplating something, but Lucy couldn't tell what. All of a sudden, Pearl pulled Lucy into a tight embrace, shocking everyone. When she pulled away she saw everyone's disturbed faces.

"What?" She defended. "I may be an emotionless angel, but I'm half human. I have my moments." They nodded, but still looked dazed. "I need you to tell me something," She said, speaking only to Lucy now. "The angel that attacked you, did he have some sort of symbol on him? Every angel has a symbol; it defines one soul from the other. What did this one look like?" Lucy thought about this.

"You know, I think it did," she said, clearly in thought. "It was like three circles with lines shooting out the bottom and one line connecting all of them. And there were two little Xs underneath." Pearl gasped.

"Was the circle in the center smaller than the others?" Lucy nodded. "Rafael, you son of a bitch," she muttered. "I know who did this to you."

"Who?" They all asked.

"I also know why your body was left alive."

"Why?"

"To make sure I have someone to kill for the final battle." She answered. "That cheating son of a bitch. If you will excuse me, I have an archangel to speak with." And with that, Pearl was gone.

**I know it was short, but there is more coming. Hang tight! **


	12. Chapter 12

Who owns _Supernatural_? Not me!

**Hello my sweet Fan Fiction Followers! How did you like that last chapter? I am excited about this one, because it is the first time I will really do anything very based around Pearl. But I think Pearl is a character I need to exploit and develop, so here's a tale for a hot summer's day! **

Pearl re-materialized in a bright white area. This was the area where angels who disobeyed got their sentencing. Most were merely killed, but the really bad cases were sent to the pit. She looked around frantically.

"Michael!" She called out. No one came. She sighed. He always did this. "_Michael!_" She called out again. There was still no change. She decided to change her tactic. "_Father!_" A figure appeared behind her.

"I thought I told you not to call unless it was an emergency," Michael responded coolly. Pearl jumped in her small white dress.

"Michael," She said with satisfaction.

"Pearl," He spoke, still glaring at her with much intensity. "What is the problem?" She quickly regained her attitude and began her prosecution.

"Rafael is a cheater, that's what my problem is." She placed her hands firmly on her hips, attempting to give herself an air of dominance, one her father clearly maintained. His expression softened, but only a small bit. "What was the reason? Is he just a power greedy son of a bitch, or did he not think I could win? Lucy wasn't even going to fight!" Michael took a step closer to Pearl.

"Rafael recognized that you were spending time with this girl, even growing _fond _of her." He said 'fond' like there was an off taste in his mouth. "He thought you might not be able to finish the job. So he took what matters he could into his own hands." Pearl stared at him, a mixture of confusion and disappointment in her eyes.

"'Into his own hands'? Last time I checked, this was my job, not Rafael's to butt into."

"You should have been grateful! You were a guaranteed success! Why can't you ever just accept things like an angel should?" Michael's gaze oozed anger, confusion and a small-yet-detectable amount of disappointment. Pearl shook her head viciously.

"Why can't you ever accept that I'm _not _an angel? I have a human side too! And humans question the law! They question the rules and the things others slap down in front of them and say, 'Be a good girl, do this for me.' Why? Why exactly should I do this for you? I'm like four and I have a job already? I never sent in an application! I think you are the one to blame for this! I could have been this perfect angel child, but you went and said, 'Oh, this human looks like a real joy ride. Nothing could go wrong!' Well, something went wrong!" Pearl stopped from her rant to take a breath, and saw Michael staring at her with a strange look in his eyes. He did blame himself, but the strangest thing had happened when he got Pearl. He had felt real emotion. He felt this yearning in his chest to do all he could for the child, to make sure she always got everything she needed and was loved. And he was glad she wasn't an emotionless robot like the rest of them. Pearl didn't see that, though. She just continued to shake her head and gasp in displeasure. "I'm sorry I'm not perfect."

Michael reached his hand out to her, wanting to soothe her pain and self-disappointment. She just turned away.

"Rafael?" She called out softly, choking back tears. "Rafael!" She called out again, this time more forcefully. No one came. "Uncle Rafael!" This time he showed up behind her. "Seriously, all you archangels make me call at least three times. You should carry around pagers or something." He arched an eyebrow at her.

"I doubt an electronic device would get service in the heavens, Pearl. Now, what did you wish to speak with me about?" He iced her down with his usual glare.

"Lucille Kain. Why did you send her into Hell? I mean, honestly. That's a bit cold, even for you."

"Lucille Kain was a flight risk. I don't like flight risks."

"In other words, you didn't want to chance I would lose? What are you going to do next, give Lucifer a stomach bug?" Pearl was very unhappy with her closest kin. Sometimes she couldn't believe she was really half angel. There were many times she wished she could be whole angel, or whole human, but she most certainly didn't want to keep rocking the best of both worlds. It wasn't exactly the 'best'. Rafael looked at her in confusion.

"Why aren't you pleased? You should be praising my name right now, not whipping me with the lash of sarcasm." He came closer to her face. "Or perhaps you are angry she got hurt. Your pride is not wounded, your feelings are! You did let yourself get close to her, care for her. Care is a weakness, not strength, as many play it off to be. Do not fool yourself, Pearl. You may be destined for greatness, but remember, there is just as much of a chance that you are destined for failure." With that statement and an icy stare, Rafael was gone. Pearl stepped back, as if recoiling from his glare. A tear slipped from her eye, just one tear, but that tear said a whole lot more than any of her words could ever. Michael put one hand on her shoulder and stood there stiffly. Emotion didn't come as easily to him as it did to Pearl, but he was trying.

"Did you guys form a 'Pearl's not perfect' club and not tell me?" She laughed and wiped her tear away.

"Pearl," Michael spoke softly. "Our father created you. However you are is how He destined it. You are perfect just the way He wanted." Pearl nodded and sighed away what was left of her feelings on the matter. She had been trained very well on the subject. Pearl looked up at Michael, her blonde hair flipping around her head.

"Is there any way I could get my hands on that prophecy?" Michael looked at her suspiciously. "Don't worry, pops. I'm just a curious cat." She smirked knowingly. He sighed and nodded.

"I suppose so," he muttered and began to walk in the opposite direction. "I can see to it, but I will have to pull my few strings in the departments above me. You know, I'm generous with favors so I get favors in return." Pearl nodded, walking along with him. Something about this situation reminded her of a Mafia, but she chuckled quietly and let the matter slide.

"Isn't it just a little jacked that you have to pull strings to let the people in the prophecy read the fine print?" Pearl glanced up at her tall father. He patted her head.

"The Lord works in mysterious ways," he said, a phrase she had gotten quite used to hearing while she was growing up.

"I think you mean the Lord's minions," Pearl corrected. He nodded.

"That too."

Lucy looked between her friends, very clearly confused. "Okay, Pearl is acting kind of sketchy," she said matter-of-factly. Pearl had just given a full-of-holes explanation to their situation. "Do you think she'll be back any time soon? We don't exactly have a lot of time until the Alignment, and we need answers fast." Marie just shook her head.

"She's strange, that one there." They all agreed on that. The middle aged doctor came along and saw them all in the hallway. At first he didn't think much of it, but he did a double take and stared at Lucy.

"What- I mean how…?" He was speechless and it seemed his eyes were on the verge of falling from his head.

"Yeah, Doc," Dean said, stepping forward. "We're going to need some release papers for Lucille, here." Lucy smacked Dean, and the doctor just shook his head yes and stumbled backward to get the papers. Ten minutes later Lucy was leaving the hospital in fresh clothes Marie had brought her a long time ago, accompanied by a nagging doctor and a splitting headache.

"I really do advise against this," the doctor said once again, having regained his medical authority. "One cannot just wake from a coma that lasted this long and walk away fine! There are medical procedures and tests to complete!" Dean turned to face the doctor.

"Thanks for the hospitality, but really doctor. You can take you procedures and shove it." With that he escorted Lucy out the door. At the Impala, Lucy shoved Sam in a playful manner.

"You're not going to carry me this time?" He just laughed and got into the car. In the backseat Marie grabbed Lucy and pulled her into a tight embrace once more.

"I am super glad you're still okay. But, bitch, you've got to get better at staying out of the hospital. I can give you lessons, if you'd like."

"Thank you for the consideration, but I'm sure I can figure it out."

"I don't know about that," Marie muttered, but she let the subject go. "You know where we should go?" She asked, but they all knew where she meant. "_Belle's_! And Dean's paying! But don't worry, Dean-o, I have a membership card." She smacked him on the shoulder and leaned back into her seat. The group could almost see the steam coming from his ears.

At the end of their journey was Marie and Lucy's house. Marie skipped in, followed by Lucy and a grumpy Winchester. Sam closed the door and it slammed, due to the wind. Lucy jumped at the sound and her mind instantly flashed back to her time in Hell. Her breathing sped and she couldn't look straight. She jumped back to reality when a large hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Hell?" Dean asked her. She nodded sullenly. "Don't worry. It gets easier."

"I'm sure it will. But I think I'll be stuck watching romantic comedies for a while." Lucy turned around only to run face first into Pearl. She gasped and clutched at her heart. "Do you enjoy watching me freak out when you sneak up like that?"

"It does make my day sufficiently better," she agreed. "But I come bearing gifts!" They all gathered in the living room, the girls irritatingly slurping their 'iced creams'. "I had some strings pulled and got us the prophecy."

"So, a prophecy is like an announcement in the business world?" Pearl nodded.

"And we were fortunate enough to get a copy. So, let's see what's written in stone." Pearl read aloud.

"_When the sun aligns with the planets and the earth gets anxious, then it will be time for the battle of the Halflings. These two are the ones who stand for Heaven and Hell, angel and demon. Not just any angel or demon may be chosen. They each are half human, so they rightly get domain over the earth and its alternate plains. The two will battle in the chosen spot, the breaking point between the barriers. Each will use their given abilities to defeat the other, and the winning side will rule when the final battle between the brothers is concluded. If there is no winner by sunrise, the fates will decide which side rules the known domains." _They all stared around.

"Who wrote this prophecy?" Marie asked through a mouthful. "It sounds like an umpire's rule guide." Pearls face showed a connection.

"Exactly!" she exclaimed.

"What?" They all stared.

"Why fight at all?" They stared at her, until Lucy finally got it.

"You are so right." Lucy said, and the two Halflings shared a smile. They had a plan.

**So how do you all feel? Review! I also want to address something else. The next chapter might as well be called 'Adventures of Alignment', so I want to say some stuff. Some of you might want to make some slashes, and I am not sure what slashes to make. I can assure there will be NO Sam/Dean, Lucy/Marie or Lucy/Pearl. So don't even try. Other pairings are quite possible. Send me a review and tell me your thoughts. Also, next chapter I'm going to figure out a way to put in all of the pairings I have thought about to give you all a chance to see them and decide which you like. Let me know! REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own _Supernatural. _

**Oh my God, it's been so long! I am so sorry for the amount of time it took for this next installment! I wanted to add, but I didn't have a computer. And then I went up north, and I _really_ didn't have a computer. So that added up to about two weeks, and I had to write it out on a notepad to feel like I was doing anything. I used to write it out first, but then I got lazy, so I guess this is like a passion refresher. Also, I just used the pairings I had set up, and had in mind at first. But, thank you SO much for your input, it was all put into consideration, and thought over for long hours. I hope this is okay with you guys, and if not, let me know. It might not be what you all had in mind, but I hope you like it anyway. Again, if you have a problem with ANY of it, let me know and I will snap into problem-solving mode at once! So, here we have Adventures of the Alignment! **

Lucy awoke with a start, tears rushing down face and a terrible longing in her stomach. She had dreamt of hell. After the two Halflings had devised a stupidly genius plan for their battle, Pearl left so they could all get some sleep. Sam and Dean decided to sleep at the girls' house so they could all tough out the Alignment together the next day. Dean and Sam slept on the couches downstairs, Marie in her bedroom, and Lucy in her guest-room-turned-bedroom. As she sat there, gasping as the pain rushed back into her from all her time in the Pit. She just wished she could forget. She felt like there was nothing she could do to make it better. She glanced at the clock, reading 3:45. She sighed. This was going to be a long night. Just then she heard the slow patter of bare feet approach her door.

"Lucy, are you okay?" It was Sam, and he had heard her crying from downstairs. He was in his pants from that day, but he was shirtless. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Lucy broke down, the smallest things upsetting her. "No no no, Shhh… It's okay," Sam spoke softly, rushing in and wrapping his long arms around her, wanting nothing more than to protect her. Sam gently stroked her hair and she turned to hide her face in his large chest. "Don't worry. Whatever it was, it's gone, and I'm here instead."

When Lucy awoke again, it was 7:33 and she was no longer riddled with fear. Sam was asleep, wrapped around Lucy, looking very content. Lucy was confused for a moment, but, remembering last night's events, smiled and slipped out of Sam's grasp. Cold air rushed into all the places he had been holding her. She shivered and slipped on an oversized sweater, then tiptoed downstairs to the kitchen where she began to make breakfast for the group.

Dean was awaken when Lucy finished with a smack on the cheek from a pancake. The blueberry popped on his cheek and he jumped up, only to find a large blueberry stain on the side of his face. "Hey Sleeping Beauty, breakfast is done," Lucy laughed. Dean stumbled into the kitchen to find Marie eagerly waiting at the counter. "Marie, will you please go wake up Sam and tell him breakfast is ready?" Marie nodded and gingerly hopped up the stairway.

"Where is Sammy, anyway?" Dean mumbled, rubbing his eyes and taking a seat. Lucy just winked and began to stack food on his plate. He looked confused, but he shook it off. As soon as all three were seated, Lucy slapped a plate of her own down at the counter and leaned in on her elbows.

"Happy Alignment, guys. It's been a wild ride." Pulling out a fork, she began to eat. "I don't know how this is going to affect us. It may affect me more or less because of the whole 'demon' thing, so I really don't know what to think."

"I'm kind of scared," Marie admitted. "I'm not very attracted to Sam today, and he's usually like walking eye-candy." Sam choked on orange juice. "Oh, don't pretend you didn't know." Sam just coughed again, spilling syrup down his face and chest.

"Marie, stop making our hired muscle uncomfortable," Lucy scolded.

"Hired muscle?"

"Don't question it," Lucy said pointedly. "Now, come here. Just looking at you with that crap all over you makes me want to cry." Sam gave in and walked toward Lucy. "Yeah, this shirt has to go." Sam didn't move. "Off with it!" Lucy made an upward motion and he removed his shirt. "Now we can get to work." She gazed at the shirt before tossing it in the garbage.

"What are you doing?" Sam reached to recover the article of clothing, but Lucy stopped him.

"Firstly, garbage digging is a major turn off. And secondly, there was no saving that thing. It was a lost cause, so don't test me." Sam looked ashamed and mumbled his response.

"Sorry…" Dean laughed loudly. "Shut up, jerk!"

"Don't be such a bitch." Dean gobbled down another forkful. "Bitch." Lucy sighed and began to wipe away at the syrup, Left hand resting on his chest, right holding a damp cloth. She quickly retracted her left, making a disgusted expression.

"New plan; chest first, then face." Lucy began to wipe the cloth over his muscles and his anti-possession tattoo. "What's this for?" She asked, regarding the tattoo.

"To keep me from being possessed."

"Have you ever been possessed?" He just nodded. "I'll bet it's about as fun as having a vision." Sam laughed, his chest erupting as he did so. His hands flew up to hers, and she gazed into his eyes. There was so much on both of their minds, but nothing came off of their lips. "Thank you," Lucy finally said.

"For what?" They grew closer and closer, their faces nearly touching.

"For being there. If you hadn't I don't know what would have happened." Dean and Marie sat, mouths agape, watching the scene unfold. They weren't sure what to do. Finally Sam and Lucy's lips touched, brushing ever-so-sensually.

"Okay!" Dean finally shouted. "This has gone far enough." He stood and pushed the two apart. "My brother making out with a sixteen-year-old is not exactly on my bucket list. Lucy, eat your breakfast, and Sam, clean off your own freaking chest!" Lucy, defeated, took Sam's seat while he began to wipe things from his person. About three minutes later, Pearl appeared in the room, gasping for air and kneeling over. Lucy jumped into action.

"Pearl! What's wrong?" Still gasping, she got up.

"I want to make out with every human guy I see! That's what's wrong! Everywhere I turn there's just a new face to lust over!"

"Why?"

"I'm pretty sure it's cosmic vengeance." Lucy didn't understand.

"What do you mean?"

"Because I'm half human I'm not immune to the effects of the Alignment. Angels don't feel emotion, so usually I don't feel as strongly as people. So I think today the universe is double dosing me to make up for all those years of partial immunity." The group understood. "And now no where is safe!" She frantically looked around the room until her eyes landed on Dean. Her breathing slowed until eventually she pounced on Dean, whose cheeks were bloated due to the food currently filling them. She grabbed his fork and threw it to the ground.

"Hey, I'm eating here!" But he was silenced when Pearl's lips touched his. It was Sam and Lucy's turn to sit and stare. Pearl straddled Dean and did so she appeared to be eating his face. Dean didn't seem to mind, though. After about five minutes, with no break to come up for air, Sam decided enough was enough.

"Come on guys. If I can't, you can't." Sam tried to pry the two apart, but in a surge of Angelic powers Pearl shoved Sam away and into Lucy, who he dragged to the ground along with him. "I'm so sorry!" Sam fumbled at trying to get off, but Lucy grabbed his forearms and pulled him back down.

"I'm not."

And so they all landed in a spot of romance, at least in the sense. Pearl was practically attacking Dean in a surge of lust and need; Lucy on the ground with Sam doing the same. Marie set her cell phone down, noticing the lack of conversation for the first time, and gaped at the scene before her.

"It looks like I'm the only one not getting any," she mumbled to herself. Her attention was quickly drawn away when her cell phone vibrated. When she saw the contents of the message, all thoughts were gone from her mind and all she could do was scream. This scream brought everyone out of their lust spells and to their feet once more, trying to calm Marie down enough to tell them that was going on.

"Marie! What's going on?" She seemed to realize once more that there were people in front of her and stopped screaming at once. "What happened?" She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Do you remember that guy from school, Steve? The one I have been stalking for months now?" Lucy was flooded with memories of Marie obsessing over this guy, him being one of the reasons they had to get a golden membership at _Belle's_.

"Vaguely," she responded sarcastically.

"He freaking _texted_ me!" At that she began to squeal and jump in circles. Lucy gasped and held a hand over her heart.

"So nothing is _wrong_?" Marie stopped spinning.

"Of course not! Why would you think that?" _Maybe because you were screaming? _Lucy thought viciously, but kept her mouth closed. "And do you want to hear the best part?" Dean left the room and turned on the television. "He asked me out today! He's picking me up in a half hour!"

"You may not want to do that," Dean warned from the other room. Marie, followed by Lucy, stomped into the room and crossed her arms like a child getting grounded.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because," he explained gently. "There is a tornado warning for all of this area. Not to mention the earthquakes in California and Japan, and the volcanoes in Hawaii going off, and the massive floods all around the United States. That sure sounds like an anxious earth to me." Marie pouted.

"Why does my date have to be ruined?" Dean snorted.

"That puppy dog look could give Sam's a run for his money." Lucy shot him a warning glare and wrapped a comforting arm around Marie.

"Why don't you invite him over here?" Marie frowned.

"Because, over here there is a half demon, a half angel and two hunters. This is a far cry from a dating hot spot." Lucy swatted at the air.

"Oh, we'll behave. And Bad-boy Steve can wait out the storm with us. It'll be fun." Marie was not convinced. "He may even be urged to comfort you, you know," Lucy winked at her. "Shield you from the storm." Marie was sold. As soon as Bad-Boy Steve rang the doorbell, Lucy sent her to wait by the door. "Okay guys; be on your best behavior for Bad-Boy Steve. No demon crap, no angel crap, and absolutely no Alignment crap. Got it?" They all nodded and Lucy motioned for Marie to open the door. The wind blew loudly and Bad-Boy Steve rushed inside. He was decently tall, with bottle-black hair and an earring in one ear. He was wearing ripped skinny jeans and a black sweat shirt, coupled with a pair of gray DC shoes. He was cute, if you were into that kind of thing.

"Look who it is! It's Bad-Boy Steve! Come on in, Steve! Meet the crew!" Lucy motioned wildly about the room. Steve sauntered into the room, giving a short nod in Marie's direction. She instantly melted.

"Oh yeah," Steve said with a devilish smile. "I forgot you lived with Crazy Lucy. But that's right, you moved in after your mommy left you." Lucy's eyes flashed yellow and she got dangerously close to Steve.

"You know I'm not crazy. But if you keep talking like that I may have to let a little crazy out of the box. I am very educated with pain." Steve was frozen. Lucy's eyes turned back to bright green and she smiled a cute smile, then cricked her eyebrows at him, as if saying 'Don't worry, I'm just joking.' But, as the words never came out of her mouth, Steve was left to wonder weather or not she was actually joking. Needless to say, he did not make any more Crazy Lucy cracks. Marie shot her a look saying, _I thought you were going to behave! _Lucy responded with a casual shoulder shrug and went on to introduce the group.

"Steve, these are my close friends, Sam and Dean. And this is Pearl; she's also a very close friend." Pearl and Steve looked like polar opposites, him embracing the black and her dressed entirely in white.

"Let me guess," Steve laughed at Pearl. "You're a virgin?" Pearl stepped up, a loud crack of lightning flashing through the sky.

"And you're gay?" Steve backed down. He was beginning to realize that this was a group of people he couldn't mess with. And, boy, was he right.

**Yeah, so here we are! Did you enjoy? I hope that's a yes! PS, I have nothing against gay people! It was just something that a guy like Steve would take offensively, so, no hard feelings here! Anyways, I hope you are okay with the pairings I made. I want your opinion! Send me in review form…;) Thanks to all! **


	14. Chapter 14

I am, sadly, not the owner of _Supernatural. _

**Hello! I am SO sorry for the wait! But I do have an excuse: I was on vacation with my family. This is the battle! Finally, right! The next chapter will probably be my last one in this story, but, I want to know, who is interested in a sequel? If you think this story is being dragged on, let me know, but if you support it, let me know that too! Do you remember in the first story when Lucy handed Sam a piece of paper and told him not to open it until the date on it? I made that loose end just for a sequel. I also had an idea for Marie and Lucy to go on a college road trip! They might get a little more than they expected, if you know what I mean ;). So either way, if you guys want a sequel, I will address the paper, but if you guys want a road trip I will do that first, because it will fit with their ages. So tell me: Sequel, YES or NO. Road trip, YES or NO. If you have any questions, let me know. Thank you all so much! Also, anyone who was sad that Marie didn't get a guy, that's not true! I wanted her to have someone, but I wanted her to be the one normal thing in Lucy's life, and that's where Bad-Boy Steve comes in. He's just the normal bad boy crush. So, onward! **

The ground was soft, covered in an early morning's mist. Lucy landed face down, groaning on impact. She turned to see the angel that had brought her there was gone.

"Thanks for the warm welcome," she muttered as she slowly got up, wiping the mud away. She was just grateful the angel had waited until she was dressed. Lucy had just finished pulling her boots on when Mr. Minion Angel zapped her God-knows-where. Well, she sure as hell didn't know where she was.

"You look like crap," came Pearl's voice from behind her. She turned to see Pearl, looking the same as always in her short white dress.

"I'm just grateful I got to put on pants before I was sent here." Lucy was dressed in blue jeans, a pink sweater and tan uggs. But a majority of her attire was covered in mud. Her brown curls were down, as always, and her soft face was without makeup, allowing her green eyes to truly shine with her supernatural beauty.

"I guess this is our battle ground." They both looked around, seeing a bare, muddy plain.

"Yikes. We aren't in Attica anymore." Lucy did what she could to rid herself of the left over mud, and then walked over to Pearl's side. They found a dry patch of grass and sat down in together. "Do we have to stay here until sunrise?"

"I believe so," Pearl affirmed.

"This is going to get boring fast." For a few minutes they just sat there, staring on to the nothingness beyond. Lucy's stomach decided to break the tension. A loud growl sounded from her stomach. She covered it sheepishly. "I guess I'm hungry." Pearl nodded. Lucy's hand dropped to her pocket, and a happy squeal escaped her throat. Pearl looked at her with question. "Look! My phone is still in my pocket! Maybe I can call Sam and Dean to bring us some food." She flipped open her phone and searched for Sam's number. She put it up to her ear and listened to it ring, until there was a voice on the other end. It sounded groggy and irritated.

"Uhhm…. Hello? Lucy, why are you calling me?" Lucy sighed and shook her head.

"Seriously, Sam? You are _still _asleep?"

"Not anymore," Lucy could practically see him running his hand through his hair. "Which still begs the question, why are you calling me?"

"Sam, get up and walk into my room."

"Why-"

"Just do it. No questions."

"Alright, fine." Sam got out of bed and stumbled up the stairs and down the hall to Lucy's room. He slowly pushed open the door, to see absolutely nothing. No Lucy, nothing. "Lucy, where are you?" He said, immediately going into panic mode.

"Ground zero, where do you think?" Sam rubbed his eyes.

"Battle ground."

"Yhatzee! Want to stop by?" Sam nodded, forgetting she couldn't see him.

"Where are you? I'll go wake Dean and Marie."

"I have not a clue." Sam stopped and sighed. "Can't you track my phone or something?" Sam nodded again.

"Of course. We'll call you when we have something. Keep us updated."

"Sure thing." Sam was about to hang up when Lucy's voice stopped him. "Oh, and Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Will you bring breakfast?" Sam laughed.

"Yes, Lucy. Goodbye."

"Oh, are you trying to get rid of me? I distinctly remember it was you who came on to me yesterday." Sam laughed again.

"Goodbye, Lucy."

"Bye, grumpy." Sam walked into Marie's room to knock on her door. When he opened the door to her response, he found Marie sitting upright on her bed, fully dressed, with an open book on her lap. Sam glanced at the clock. It was 7:15.

"I just got a call from Lucy," he told her, looking at her strangely. "She's at her battleground, and she needs us to track her phone and head on our way." Marie rolled her eyes at Sam.

"Just ask, Sam. I can see you questioning my attire. And, just so you know, I would be in school on a normal day. Just because you are a big-shot collage boy, don't look down on us high schoolers. You hunt demons but we still have to wake up at five in the morning." Sam held up his hands in defense.

"Sorry," he muttered before walking out. "Just head on out." He walked back down the stairs, widely awake now. On the couch he saw Dean, lying unglamorously on his stomach. Sam took a pillow and struck the back of Dean's head. He groaned and pulled his own pillow to cover his head. Sam pulled his own pillow away and repeatedly hit his back. "Dean, I know you're awake."

"Sammy, five more minutes," he muttered.

"I have pie!" Dean shot up instantly and shot his glance around the room, realizing that Sam was just trying to get him up.

"That was cruel."

"Well, you're up now."

"Now I want pie, Sammy. Now you have to go buy me some pie." Dean got up and began to re-dress himself.

"When do you ever _not _want pie?" Dean pointed an accusing finger.

"That's what makes it so cruel." He marched into the kitchen, absently looking for leftover pie. "Where's Baker Sue?" He was obviously referring to Lucy.

"Battle ground," Sam said, clearly displaying his 'I know everything' face. "That's why I needed to wake you up. She doesn't know where she is, so she wants us to track her down and come get her. She also requested breakfast." His 'I know everything' face quickly turned to his 'I told you so' face.

"We're getting breakfast somewhere with pie."

"Fine." Dean, Sam and Marie all piled into the Impala and headed to _Big Papa's. _When they got there they ordered food and sat down with Sam's laptop open to track Lucy's cell phone. Their food came, Dean's pie and Marie's eggs. Sam didn't order anything, but sat there, tying away at the computer. Right after Marie placed an order for Lucy to take with them, Sam shouted, startling both of them. "I got it!" They all looked at her expectantly. "Some field in a town called, get this, Battle Ground, Indiana." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Talk about coincidence," he said as he finished off his second piece of pie.

"Let's go," Sam hopped out of his seat, grabbing up his laptop. Marie grabbed his wrist.

"Whoa there partner," she pulled him back into his seat. "You have to eat first. Lucy will be alive when we get there."

"How do you know that?" She looked at him meaningfully.

"This is Lucy we're talking about. She has super badass ninja powers, and even if she does need us to protect her, how do you plan on doing that on an empty stomach?" Sam looked away guiltily. "Here, eat these potatoes. You have to eat something." Sam took Marie's plate and began to eat the side of potatoes she had left over.

"You don't want these?"

"Are you kidding me? I told them to leave those nasty things off. But Boy Band Waiter insists he doesn't have to write down the orders anymore." She waved her arms in the air as if adding to the effect. The waiter looked over and Marie stood, claiming her ground. "Yeah, I am talking about you!" He turned and sulked away. Marie sat down and then jumped back up. She waved her arms around and shouted until the waiter returned with a reluctant look.

"Yes, miss?" Marie rolled her eyes.

"Tyler, do not 'miss' me. And we need a box." When he sighed, she reached out and ruffled his hair. "Thank you Boy Band." That put a smile on his face and he walked away. Dean looked up at her with an intrigued look in his eyes.

"Why do people like you?"

"Shut up, Winchester."

` Lucy sat back down with a sigh next to Pearl. They hadn't really been talking about anything in particular, just the things in human nature that confused her. "When an elevator drops, people crouch down. Why?" Lucy shook her head.

"They're trying to regain their balance."

"How is that-" Lucy was saved from another question when her cell phone rang.

"Praise your name, Winchester. What do you know?"

"Battle Ground, Indiana," Sam told her.

"Cute. Are you coming?"

"Sure am. We'll be there in a few hours." Sam chuckled. "And we brought breakfast!"

"Double praise! I'll see you soon, then."

"Yep. Be safe, Lucy."

"Safety is my middle name. It's not like I've ever wound up in a hospital." Sam chuckled. "Goodbye, my star crossed lover." He chuckled again.

"Goodbye, _Lucille_."

"Gah, why do you hate me?" She hung up the phone and turned back to see Raphael, his palm spread over Pearl's face. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" He did not as much as glance her way. Lucy rushed over and began to pry his fingers off of Pearl. "You aren't even supposed to be here!" This time he turned, loosening his grip on Pearl.

"Says who? Not God." Lucy couldn't pose an argument as she thought back to the scripture; because no where in the entire thing did it say no one else could show. "And scripture never said we couldn't give a little encouragement." He released Pearl and she turned to face Lucy, no emotion whatsoever in her eyes.

"Pearl?" Her name came out a squeak. Nothing registered in her face, except she did tilt her head a little.

"Halfling…" Lucy nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, it's me, Lucy, the Halfling."

"You must be destroyed…" Lucy shook her head.

"No, remember, we weren't going to fight! Pearl, please listen to me!" Pearl's hand reached up and gripped Lucy around the throat.

"No time to listen. I must fight… I must win the honor of my name. I must impress my father. You are merely in the _way!_" When she said 'way', she threw her fist in a punch at Lucy, hitting her square in the left cheek. Lucy recoiled, her hand rising to cover where she had been hit. A small squeal of pain escaped Lucy's throat.

"Pearl, snap out of it!" Another punch, landing smack dab in the center of her stomach. "Oof!" Lucy fell back onto her butt with a loud smacking noise that left her feeling nauseous. "Pearl, please…" Small, warm tears slipped out of her eyes and she tried to curl into a ball on the ground, but Pearl stomped over and placed her hands on her shirt collar, trying to yank her up.

"Get up, demon!" Lucy went into hysterics, laughing and crying all at once, too utterly confused to make any attempt to fight back. But all at once, as if on reflex, a force escaped from her mind through her fingertips, and it felt like a weight had lifted from her mind. Pearl was flung backward, and Lucy's eyes flashed yellow for a singular moment. Lucy quickly got back in control of her demonic abilities, and curled up once more.

"How much longer until we get there?" Marie asked again, leaning up to the front of the car, speaking almost directly into Sam's ear.

"Not much longer," Dean said, irritation clear in his voice.

"How _much _longer?"

"Fifteen, maybe twenty minutes," Sam confirmed.

"Well, hurry up. I have a bad feeling," Marie sat back in her seat, displaying an expression that made it look like her head was about to explode.

"What do you mean? I thought you were all 'she has super badass ninja powers'."

"I take it back. Super badass ninja powers can only help you so much. Just drive faster."

Lucy landed on the ground once more, her powers having failed to protect her from angelic rage. She couldn't identify Pearl from the tree she had taken to beating her with momentarily. Her right eye was welled shut and she felt warm, sticky blood ooze out of various cuts on her face and body, and every movement she made sent a strong zipping pain down her entire form. She tried again to use her powers to her advantage, using most of her left over energy. _Stop, Pearl, _she whispered into her mind, trying to control her long enough to get away. _You don't want to beat Lucy any longer, you want to hug her and make candy together. You will help her up and heal her body, and then you two will sit and watch the sun rise before you go home and forget this whole thing ever happened. _

"Get out of my head, demon!" Pearl screamed before lunging at her again. Pearl straddled her on the ground and threw punches left and right, Lucy's face growing numb so all she felt was the surge of the blow that sent her face recoiling different directions. Lucy had no energy left. Nothing to use against Pearl, nothing to stop her from repeating each and every blow. She was powerless, and the only thing she could find to help ease the distress was the sweet, silent darkness of unconsciousness.

"_Lucy!_" Lucy jerked awake at the sound of Marie's shriek. Pearl's blows stopped. She felt the weight lifter off her torso and her head was laid gently into the lap of persons unknown. Both of her eyes were welled shut now, and she couldn't see a thing.

"Can you heal her?" Lucy couldn't tell if it was Sam's voice or Dean's; they were both so strong and in charge it was hard to tell them apart.

"I- I mean- I don't know!" Pearl stuttered. _Wait- doesn't Pearl want to kill me? _

"Well try!" Oh yes, that was definitely Dean's voice. Lucy could tell now. He was the only one of the two brothers that was so hostile with angels. And his super-angry voice was distinctly scarier than Sam's. _Why is he so angry? _Lucy's face was so numb she couldn't feel it when Pearl laid two fingers on her forehead and used her angel strength to heal all of the wounds she had inflicted upon Lucy. Lucy's eyes shot open to see the concerned faces of all those she loved, and then she was swallowed by the darkness.

**Hello! Again, how do you feel about the sequel? Next chapter is the last! Thank you all so much for your support, opinions and critiques! Please review and tell me how you feel! I love you, thank you, and I hope you enjoyed it! **


	15. Chapter 15

And yet, I do not own _Supernatural. _

**Last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the ride. I had such a great time! Thank you all for the reviews, but I have to request one more for this last chapter from those of you who have been reviewing (I love you!) and those who have been waiting until the end (your time is now!). I will post again in here to tell you all about the sequel when it is up. I love you all! **

Lucy ran through the door, shrieking in glee. When she found no one in the living room, she ran through all the other rooms, still shrieking, knowing it was the best way to get anyone's attention in this household. As if on cue, both of the Winchesters and Marie came running out to meet her.

The day of the battle, the Winchesters had driven to Battle Ground, Indiana to rescue her from an angel gone mad, and they didn't even know it. When they had arrived where they were heading, they found Pearl straddling Lucy, and Lucy's face nearly a bloody pulp. It was a thought on everyone's mind that Lucy may not make it. All three of the passengers in the Impala jumped out to do their individual, self assigned, jobs. Marie rushed to cradle Lucy's head and the two Winchesters pulled the half angel off of her. Tears rushed from Marie's eyes at the sight of Lucy, her eyes swollen shut and blood pouring from almost everywhere on her. As Pearl was pulled from Lucy, it seemed the effects of Rafael's mind control had worn off, and Pearl stared in horror at what she had done to the other Halfling.

"Can you heal her?" Dean shouted, shaking her shoulders in anxiety. _If Pearl can't heal her, she'll die. She won't make it to the hospital. _

"I- I mean- I don't know!" Pearl stammered.

"Well try!" Dean shouted, his angry voice illuminating the field. Pearl, shaking in fear and grief, placed two fingers upon Lucy's forehead, and a power rushed out of her hand, restoring Lucy to her former beauty and innocence. Jolting from the power, Lucy rushed up and awake, startling the crowd, and then she passed out, giving in to exhaustion.

"She should be fine now," Pearl stated. "I've never healed a Halfling, let alone a demon Halfling, so I don't know the extent of my healing abilities on her. But the demon majority can't really be hurt, and I can heal the human half, so she should be fine now." Pearl wiped her nose and knelt down to grasp Lucy's hand. "I'm so sorry." A single tear escaped her now clenched eyes. Sam reached down to gently lift a sleeping Lucy from the ground, and Lucy's arms went subconsciously to his neck, holding herself in place. Marie sighed and got up from the ground.

"Let's go home." They all agreed and walked slowly to the Impala, a quiet relief setting over all of them.

The next day, Lucy awoke in her bed around five A.M. She was no longer tired, so she crept quietly from the room and down the stairs to turn on the television. When she got down the stairs, she realized she couldn't watch television, due to the two Winchesters sleeping soundly on her couch. She could clearly remember all the events of the previous day, and, strangely, it set her in a kind of peace, knowing the people she cared about saved her once again. She glanced at sleeping Sam and didn't want to disturb his so sound sleep, but was quickly bored with sitting in the kitchen. She went over to where Sam was resting, and sat down at the other end, pulling his feet up and laying them on her lap. Then she bent over to grab the remote, knowing Dean was a sound sleeper, and half hoping Sam woke up.

Sam did stir after a few minutes of channel surfing on Lucy's part. "Lucy?" He gurgled, half in irritation and half in disbelief.

"That would be me," Lucy confirmed. "You know, there is absolutely nothing on TV at five in the morning. What's up with that?" Sam got up, gripping her shoulder and completely ignoring her last statement.

"I- I mean- How are you?"

"Fantastic. You know, despite the splitting headache." Sam nodded.

"Good. I mean, not good, but you know what I mean." It was Lucy's turn to nod.

"Indeed. Just do me a favor," Lucy requested. Sam looked at her questioningly. "Stop asking me if I'm okay. I'll tell you if I'm not." Sam agreed. He sat up and pulled Lucy into a hug, wrapping his big bear-like arms around her.

"Well, I'm glad you are. Now let's see what's on TV." A few hours after that, Dean woke up, asking the same questions as Sam had. He, too, had pulled her into a big bear hug. After that they agreed to stay for a while, until things got back to normal.

So, the Winchesters and Marie were standing there, trying to figure out what was going on with her friend. The boys had been there for about a week so far, and Lucy had been regularly going to school again.

"Lucy, what is wrong?" Marie shouted. Lucy stopped screaming and turned to face her best friend.

"I passed my driver's exam! I am now a licensed driver!" Marie grabbed Lucy's shoulders and shrieked with her, jumping up and down. Lucy stopped jumping all of a sudden, and stared at the boys. "Can I drive the Impala?" She asked, awe developing in her eyes. Dean stared at her as if she'd banned pie for all eternity.

"What? Hell no! You have been a licensed driver for all of, what, two hours? And you suddenly think its okay to ask to drive my baby?"

"Yeah," Lucy nodded. Dean shook his head.

"Not a chance, Halfling." Lucy stared at him intently.

"You will let me drive your car," Lucy spoke. Dean's face went blank all he did was nod. Lucy held out her hand. "Give me the keys." Dean reached in his pocket and placed the keys in her palm. Lucy turned to Marie and shrieked once more for good measure. "Let's do this!" The two girls ran out to the driveway, and Dean regained control of himself once more.

"Oh, come on, man! You let her Obi-Wan me?" Sam just laughed and shrugged. "You suck! And they are not driving my baby with out me in it." Dean ran after the girls and Sam just laughed and followed, relieved to have everything back to normal again. Well, as normal as it got around there. Driving down the road, Dean was a mess. He sat in the front with Lucy, and Marie and Sam sat in back, even though Sam hardly fit. "Drive in the center of the lane or I am pulling us over and you will never even sit in this car again!"

"I am driving in the center of the lane! Relax, grandpa! I am an excellent driver. My teacher even said so."

"Oh, you probably mind-controlled her into passing you, too." Lucy shook her head and turned to face Dean.

"Are you seriously still mad at me for that? You cannot honestly tell me that if you had super awesome mind control you wouldn't use it to drive a wickedly awesome car."

"Eyes on the road!" Lucy sighed and turned around again. "And, thanks. This car is wickedly awesome. It takes real awesomeness to realize it." Lucy nodded in agreement. "Watch that truck!"

The gang stumbled through the door once more, this time Dean was angrier than he had been in a while, and everyone else was just relieved to be on solid land again. "An excellent driver is not exactly the phrase I would use," Sam mumbled as they all collapsed onto the living room furniture.

"Are you kidding me? She almost crashed my baby!" Dean growled.

"Oh, I did not. Don't be so dramatic. I was driving wonderfully and that truck swerved into my lane."

"You are never laying a hand on my keys ever again."

"If I make pie will you rethink that statement?" Dean thought about it.

"Make two for the road and we'll talk." Lucy agreed and headed into the kitchen. Hours and lots of pie later, the Winchester brothers decided it was time to turn in. "We have an early morning tomorrow," was all Dean said before the two went to sleep. Marie and Lucy sat at the counter while the boys slept, eating one last piece of pie before sleep took them.

"Today has been exciting," Marie stated before shoving a forkful into her mouth. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I am, too," Lucy confirmed. "Hey, has anybody heard from Pearl since the whole healing situation?" Marie thought about it.

"No, actually. Do you think she is okay?" Lucy shrugged.

"I hope so, but I really don't know." They put their plates away and headed to bed. The next morning it was time to bid the brothers farewell, and it was emotional for all of them. Lucy pulled Dean into a tight hug, wrapping her long arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much, Dean. For everything. I can honestly tell you that my life would not be the same if you two had not rolled up to my doorstep two years ago. I would be in hell right now, not finishing high school." She released Dean and gave his arm a final squeeze before moving on to Sam. Dean turned around, expecting to sneak out the door, when he was ambushed by Marie. She pulled his midsection into a tight hug and Dean, not knowing what to do, laid his arms on her cautiously. When she released him, he glanced her way.

"What was that for? I didn't think you liked me."

"I do, don't worry. You're just too much fun to irritate." Marie winked and Dean just smiled.

"Kids these days," he muttered.

Marie reached up to Sam's neck to pull him down into a hug. Despite Lucy's height above average, Sam still had about eight inches on her. "Thanks, Sam. You really saved me. Many times." Sam nodded and smiled at her. "You know, about what happened during the alignment, you know, it was almost like-"

"I felt it too," Sam interrupted. Lucy nodded.

"But nothing can happen. Not now, at least." Lucy leaned in and kissed his cheek for good measure. "I'll call you when I graduate." They laughed as they held each other closely, not wanting to let it go. But, Lucy let go and stepped away, keeping tears from emerging from her eyes. She wasn't even sure why she wanted to cry, but this moment brought tears to her eyes, wishing she were older so she could just run away and fight evil with Sam. But she was a junior in high school. She had exams. And fighting demons was not on her plate today. Marie gave Sam a hug too, and then the boys walked out the door.

"Keep me updated!" Lucy called to them as they walked away. "I want to hear about how you manage to outsmart the angels." They laughed.

"Of course. We'll call when anything big happens. We'll be seeing you, Lucy Kain." She nodded and watched the boys who had turned her life upside down drive off into the sunrise. She shut the door and turned to face her best friend turned sister. No tears were escaping now. She was glad everything had turned out alright for once.

"What now?" Lucy thought about it.

"Breakfast at _Big Papa's_?"

"Sounds good," Marie agreed. "I think Tyler Boy Band is still mad at me. We should give him a big tip." Marie pulled an extra pear of keys off of the stand. "Want to drive the emergency car? Seeing as you can finally drive?" Lucy took them from her hand.

"Hell yeah!"

"What about that Wendell kid? Are we going to be hearing from him?" Lucy thought about the question. She hadn't really though about him in a few months.

"I'm not sure. I'm probably not going to be going out with him any more, though."

"Why's that?"

"He's not my type," Lucy stated simply.

"What is your type? Tall, dark and demon hunter?"

"You bet 'cha." As she turned the hall to enter the garage, she ran straight into Pearl. "Jeez! You scared me half to death!" When she regained control of her vocal functions again, she began to speak once more. "Where've you been?" Pearl flipped her long blonde hair.

"Getting a severe scolding in Heaven for not 'finishing the job'. But, the funny thing is, that since I've met you, I've cared less and less about what my family thinks. When I told them this, they grounded me. Well, at least that would be the human phrase for it. I was stripped of my powers until further notice. They also banished me to earth until my punishment was served."

"Well, that's fantastic!" Marie shouted out. The Halflings stared at her.

"How so?"

"You can stay here and help us figure out ways to piss off my mom!" Lucy finally realized what she was talking about.

"Oh! Of course!" She turned to Pearl to explain. "It was kind of weird how she was just okay with me moving in a few years ago. And ever since, absolutely nothing we've done has pissed her off. We were brainstorming as to how we could make her angry because she is, like, the most resistant person we have ever met."

"Maybe it's because she's never here," Pearl put in. Lucy and Marie turned to each other with a look of awe on their faces.

"She figured it out!" The two girls did a weird little dance and then turned to Pearl. "Come dine with us, oh intelligent one. Since you're human now, you're going to want actual food." This thought just seemed to form in Pearl's mind and she nodded.

"Lead the way." The three girls headed to the small car to fulfill a fate they didn't even know they were walking into. A fate all their own.

**That's it guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! I'll post again to tell you all what the title of the new story is so you can read up! I love you so much for following me all the way! Leave a final review and share the feeling! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! The first chapter in the last story has been posted! It is titled 'What are Words Worth?' If you can't find it at first, wait a few hours and try again, because I just posted it, but it should show up if you search it or on my stories list. I also posted a Supernatural one-shot on there titled 'A Little Payback'. It's about what would happen if Dean hit on the wrong girl… You know what I mean. Dean wakes up strangely not himself… Yeah. So in 'What are Words Worth?' Dean is in purgatory and Sam remembers the note Lucy wrote him for May 18, 2012. It holds the key to breaking Dean free. They go on a hunt to break him out, and maybe a little romance develops? Mhm… So please read it! Thank you to all of my loyal followers! I love you! **


End file.
